Girls
by CrysStar
Summary: Yaoi. A pretty boy coaxes his partner into bed; accidentally, yet expertly. He hadn’t said a single word or even dreamt his breadcrumbs would be followed. But sometimes love is just that unpredictable; just that convenient. Mature readers, please enjoy.
1. GIRLS

disclaimer  
I, Kagura Fuujinnomai do not own Bankotsu, Jakotsu, Hiten, Suzaku  
or any of the other characters associated with the Inuyasha series.  
(Although I wish I did own those adorable, wonderful, super kawaii, sexy little sons of...ahem! anyways)  
I get nothing from writing my Fanfics.  
I am simply a fangirl who wishes to share her passion with the rest of the world.  
- sincerely,

Kagura Fuujinnomai

(AN1: AU. 'Girls' is a collection of 1shots centered around the theme of 'girls.' Funny enough, there are no female characters! Only mentions of them!

Please note that Ch.1 of 'Girls' stars not Ban/Jak but Suzaku and Hiten.  
Ch.2 will pick up with the Ja/Ban action!

If you don't know Hiten and Su-Chan, please refer to 'Not For All The World.' When speaking of timelines, this story occurs just before Jakotsu came to visit Suzaku in 'Not…'

As always, please read, review and most importantly enjoy!)

* * *

**Girls Chapter One: G-I-R-L-S  
**

* * *

It was right around ten p.m. when Hiten got back home.

He kicked off his shoes and set down his briefcase. At the same time he loosened his tie, glad that he'd soon be able to take off his uncomfortable suit. Everything in the house was quiet and still, as usual. The kitchen clock ticked gently, keeping track of the minutes he no longer cared about. The day was over and now it was finally time to get some rest, but first he'd have to decide what he should make for dinner.

He headed to the back of the house, intending to find Suzaku and ask what he'd like, but instead wound up pausing, only half way to the room. His redheaded pet was right there in the living room, asleep on the couch.

Carefully Hiten snuck over to his companion, or rather the object of his secret adoration, because Suzaku was not even human when he was asleep. Instead he turned into an ethereally gorgeous angel. That silky red hair hung right off the cushions and dragged the floor. That's how amazingly long it was. His graceful little hands were folded beneath his head as he slept on; oblivious. 'So beautiful.' Hiten absently brushed back a lock of that hair. It was in the way of watching Suzaku's sleeping face. Somehow he felt that he could watch that face for hours and hours and still never get bored. His Suzaku was very pretty, like a girl. Maybe it was because he was so young. 'How old is he? Like nineteen? Or twenty?'

Either way Suzaku still looked more like a teenager. If Hiten had to guess he would have tried for 'fifteen'. 'But that's kind of gross...' Hiten didn't like them that young. This year Hiten would be turning twenty two. He liked to pretend that he and Suzaku were the same age, even though they obviously were not. But it still did a lot for his guilty conscious. Even now he watched those plump pink lips, wondering what they would taste like tonight and just why his Suzaku had even bothered getting dressed today… 'Not like he ever leaves the house…' Annoying. It was that simple. That smooth white shirt was nothing more than an annoyance and so were those useless black pants…

If Hiten had it his way he would insist that Suzaku just stop wearing clothes altogether. That way he would have a constant, clear view of that flawless porcelain skin; those smooth, perfect curves. 'Stupid Suzaku.' Why'd he go and fall asleep here? At least if he were in his room Hiten wouldn't have to see him looking so infuriatingly delicious. Vaguely he wondered how the delectable redhead would react to waking up with Hiten on top of him. Would he be shocked? Scared? Would he struggle? Not that it mattered. Hiten was stronger anyway. He could easily just force his desires on his stubborn, beautiful companion. But that wouldn't be nearly as nice as seducing him. Heated, reddish visions of that smooth body beneath his danced around in Hiten's head. That sweet voice panting his name…  
Suzaku was always so obedient; always willing. Perhaps he wouldn't even mind being tied down tonight. Hiten loved his neckties for this very reason. Obviously the idiot who created them didn't realize how easily they could be used to bind wrists. Cute little angelic Suzaku tied up with black silk. Panting. Moaning. 'That would be so perfect.'

But then he stirred. Those auburn eyelashes fluttered and those cute little hands balled up to rub at his sleepy green eyes. "Oh Hiten, I didn't hear you come in…" His voice was tired. Only now did Hiten wonder just why Suzaku had fallen asleep on the couch. Was he just that exhausted? Or perhaps he'd cried himself to sleep. He didn't seem cheerful at all…

'What a waste.' It seemed tonight would not be a good night to live out his fantasies with that adorable redhead…

"Still sleepy?" Hiten wondered, cocking his head as he watched Suzaku attempt to shake off his obvious drowsiness. "You don't have to force yourself…"

Suzaku lie back down, seeming drained, for whatever reason. He pressed those long red fingernails to his lips to cover a yawn, but still would not close his eyes again. 'So stubborn. Just like a child.' Sometimes Suzaku just didn't want to comply with what his body needed.

So Hiten decided to do it for him. He carefully slid his hands beneath that slender body and easily hoisted Suzaku up into his arms. The redhead seemed surprised but was obviously too tired to protest. Automatically he wrapped his arms around Hiten's neck and let himself be carried off to bed. "Here you go."

"Thank you." He needn't have bothered with gratitude. Surely Suzaku knew how easy it was to carry him. He lie back on his own bed now. Somehow those ridiculous pink pillows and matching comforter suited him perfectly. Hiten went ahead and tucked him in, chuckling at just how childlike his cute little lover was behaving. The redhead snuggled right up under his blankets and closed his eyes. He even giggled when Hiten pressed a kiss to his forehead and whispered goodnight…

'How cliché.' Was there any way Suzaku could become even more stereotypically childish? Hiten wondered this as he flipped off the lights and headed back out the room. But unfortunately something not so cliché happened along the way. He nearly tripped over something in the dark and wound up stubbing his toe on it! It felt a lot like a book. Cursing in his head, Hiten gave the book a swift kick and followed it out the room. "Fuck." He hissed, once the door was closed. It was so annoying how such a small injury could cause this kind of pain…

Finally he collected himself and made to retrieve the offending little volume. He hadn't meant to kick it. That was just a matter of reflexive anger. 'Stupid little-'

"Huh." It seemed to be… Suzaku's diary. He recognized it from back at the clinic. Suzaku used to write in it all the time. Was he still keeping up with his entries? The little book lie facedown; open, with Suzaku's name written across the front. Hiten scoffed as he scooped it up and made to close it. 'Diaries. How cliché gay. Suzaku is such a girl.'

"That's weird." The open page had only one word on it, written in pink. "Girls." The very same word Hiten had just thought! 'Well what about girls?' Suddenly Hiten was tempted to turn the page and see just what Suzaku had to say about these 'girls'. 'Let sleeping dogs lie.' his conscious immediately said, 'it's wrong to read someone's diary.'

Well of course he already knew that. But what an amazing coincidence. Suzaku never talked about girls. He didn't even like girls. Or did he? Suzaku's counselor, whom he'd affectionately dubbed 'Angel' had been a girl after all… Hiten knew better than anyone how thoroughly Suzaku appreciated having a male for a sexual partner, but now this stupid little book had him wondering. Suzaku's handwriting was very neat on this page. Curvy and elegant, as if he had fondly traced out each letter of this large pink word. **G-I-R-L-S.**

'But I shouldn't read it cuz it's a diary,' Hiten reminded himself, despite the nagging curiosity. And yet he could not bring himself to return the book. He wandered back into the kitchen and set it on the table instead, deciding to get to work on dinner. Even if Suzaku was sleepy now, he'd be hungry once he woke anyway. Hiten always made sure his pet had all three meals. That was the American way afterall…

'No sharp objects allowed in the house.' The note on the refrigerator reminded him. He growled at it, since he was in the middle of attempting to find the chopped onions. If only he had a knife or scissors he could dice them himself. Useless mother had at least taught him to cook… Hiten liked the sound of sizzling vegetables. It drowned out the silence of the house. Suzaku hated the television and radio, so they were never on. There was only the ticking clock and the noise of whatever Hiten happened to be doing in the kitchen. Even Suzaku himself was an abnormally quiet person. He hardly ever spoke. Now, as Hiten watched the fish carefully so that it would char perfectly, he was annoyed by the usually comfortable silence, since it made it impossible to drown out the curiosity. Hiten found himself unable to think of anything but 'girls'.

In his opinion they were very mundane, useless creatures. What was the point of them anyway? Suzaku himself was proof enough that men could be just as lovely to look at, and even Hiten could cook just as well as any woman… Why would Suzaku even think about a woman long enough to write it down? That was the real mystery. Was there one that he liked?

'Yeah right.' But even though this denial cropped up so quickly, so too did the annoyance. His Suzaku had no business even thinking about women! Hiten made sure to take very good care of his redheaded pet. Hadn't he just tucked him into bed? And made dinner? And surely a woman would not be able to provide any kind of sexual appeal to Suzaku. As far as Hiten knew he was not the least bit interested in them that way. Yet that thought brought even more troublesome thoughts. The image of Suzaku's perfect feminine body entwined with that of a female caused an equal measure of both disgust and arousal to rise up inside of Hiten. That smooth, heated porcelain skin would be pressed against soft, feminine radiance. Suzaku would be on top, thrusting inside of her; wet, heavy and panting. Suzaku was so beautiful that a scene like that was almost akin to lesbian pornography. That should have been intensely arousing, but Hiten immediately began to feel angry instead. 'Not my Suzaku.' Someone else's Suzaku could easily make for an erotic scene like that, but not his. Hiten's Suzaku was not meant to be touched by _any _other human; male or female.

Shaking with this sudden anger, Hiten tried to focus on the food.

He served up the two perfect plates; irked. Bright white rice and tender greens. Flakes of smooth, crisp fish; a little bit golden, a little bit creamy porcelain like Suzaku's skin…

Hiten covered Suzaku's portion and sat down to enjoy his own. But something in the soy sauce seemed a bit too sour. Something about the tea lingered and left a bad taste in his mouth. 'If Suzaku wants a woman, I'll fucking kill him...' Was it possible that jealousy could leave a foul aftertaste from such a delicious meal?

'Apparently.' So finally Hiten made up his mind. He downed the rest of his perfectly crisp fish and chased it with green tea before propping open that offending, nagging diary and flipping over to the right page. To hell with all of this worrying! He'd just have to inspect for himself…'Let's see now...'  
Suzaku's handwriting turned out to be quite boyish. Not at all like the curvy, girly font on the first page. His sentence structure was very strange, and sometimes the punctuation was purposely incorrect. This 'girls' entry was new; dated only two days ago…

'G-I-R-L-S.' Hiten read silently, tossing his head back once to ensure that Suzaku was still safely locked in his room…

**'Sometimes I wonder what it would be like. If we were normal.'**

The first sentence didn't make much sense, but the second made it a bit clearer. Suzaku must have been musing over his relationship with Hiten. Well that was reassuring. Better that he was musing over Hiten than some female slut he'd taken a fancy to… He continued to read, letting the curiosity lead on as the frustration ebbed away. The entry was a bit somber, but cute for the fact that it just screamed 'Suzaku', in Hiten's opinion…

**'Back when we were together at the clinic, I used to see him with those girls. They were pretty. Especially the one with the blue hair. I know she liked him. She touched him all the time. I guess other girls would think she was gross, but really she was smart. Because Hiten loves to be touched. I know he does. Maybe that's all he loves. Words don't ever have an effect on him. But touching Hiten changes him. He gets quieter. Sweeter.'**

Well it seemed so far that Suzaku knew Hiten better than he'd anticipated. But then again they had been living together for many months now, and they did indeed touch more than they had ever bothered to talk. Hiten read a bit more, trying to get a better feel for where his Suzaku was going with this idea of 'girls'. His recorded thoughts were just so vague. The sentence structures didn't help much or flow very well, but Hiten could easily imagine his nonsensical redhead narrating this entry as if every sentence fragment made perfect sense…

**'She was smart. I'm not so smart. It kind of hurts.'** his narrator Suzaku read.

**'I knew what Hiten wanted that very first time. But I wasn't sure why. I didn't really mind letting him touch me. He's very good with his hands. I can tell he's slept with many others. He knows what to do to make sure it won't hurt or leave marks. He knows how to make me louder or quieter without asking. It's hard not to make a mess. Everything is always so hot and wet. The wet is good. It means there will be less pain. He's so good at that.**

**I don't like to make noise. He likes to hear it though, so I try my best.'**

At this point Hiten had to pause and take a breather. What was with the sudden change of subject?! How could Suzaku talk about such intimate things like that?! Hopefully no one else would ever find this diary. But at least the redhead seemed pleased. 'I'm very good with my hands?' Hiten mused over that little nugget of information, deciding that he would have to reward his Suzaku for that compliment. After all these hands were _most_ useful for spoiling cute little obedient redheads like him…

Unfortunately, as Hiten returned his attention to the diary, he realized that the tone had changed abruptly. Suddenly Suzaku was writing about girls again instead of intimacy. What a shame…

**'Sometimes all I can think about is girls. One time I walked right into the blue hair one. Women are so soft. So much softer than someone like me can be. I'm thin. But at least I'm not ugly. I worry since I know my body won't be like this forever. Would Hiten still want to touch me if I changed? Would he like me taller or shorter or with more pronounced muscles?**

**Would he like me better with breasts?'**

"Fuck no." Hiten couldn't help but whisper to the little book. Ridiculous. Absurd. Why would Suzaku wonder such things for even a second? Was he so ashamed of his feminine yet still male body? Obviously so. The following paragraphs made that very clear and also began to build a little pit of sorrowful unrest in Hiten's stomach.

**'Soft. I want to be soft and pretty. Like her. The girl I saw with Hiten today had red hair. I only saw her once, but I hated her at that very second. I still hate her, even though I don't know her name. She was wearing a skirt. She's a business woman so that makes sense. I bet it's very easy to touch a woman with a skirt. So easy to reach right where you want. She's so convenient. I know she must work with Hiten. They talk like they are friends, but I know he doesn't respect women. They are more like toys to him.**

**Has he played with her? Her and that cute skirt? Those black heels and her perfect body shape.'**

Tekkei; Hiten's secretary.

It hadn't even taken Hiten a minute to realize who Suzaku must have been talking about. How thoughtless of him to have let her follow him home to get those documents… He hadn't been expecting Suzaku to notice of course, but now he regretted letting his secretary anywhere near his pet. They looked too similar. Both were amazing to look at. That's why Hiten kept her around. He'd gone through plenty of secretaries but never found one like her. She was highly indisposable. Her work was almost flawless and her attitude was perfect for the job. But unfortunately Suzaku was shrewd enough to notice that she was also very attractive.  
"Yeah, Tekkei looks pretty fuckworthy..." That would make her the most useful woman he'd ever met. She was perfect both behind a desk and bent over it…

**'What's worse is that underneath the cute clothes she even looks like me! Long red hair. Big green eyes. Did he pick her himself? Does he like to pretend we're the same person? Maybe he closes his eyes and imagines me with her perfect breasts. They are like scoops of vanilla icecream. Like someone carefully placed them just so to make me hate her even more.**

**To make him want her more.**

**I imagine his office is very impressive. With a big shiny desk. I wonder how many times he's bent her over that desk and pushed that skirt right up on her white hips. She's so pale. Just like me. She's so soft. I hate her.'**

"Oh no…" That little pool of sorrow in Hiten's stomach had successfully grown into a twisting, turbulent ocean. He shouldn't be reading this. It was starting to become painful. Why did his Suzaku have to think such things? Poor, pretty little Suzaku. Was this why he'd fallen asleep on the couch? Crying over thoughts like this? What a waste. Tekkei was just a woman after all. Suddenly Hiten wanted to go and wake Suzaku back up. Maybe he should apologize for causing such grief. But to do that would require admitting that he'd read Suzaku's diary. 'No way am I gonna do that.'

Hiten forced himself to stay seated and decided to continue reading. Luckily it seemed that Suzaku had finally taken a break from writing about Tekkei…

**'Hiten's home. It's pretty late. He seems tired and doesn't want to be touched. I asked if he had a bad day. He said no. He made dinner just like he always does. I wish he'd just quit. If I didn't eat I'd be less hyper. It would be easy to sleep. I hate my bed. He is not there. Sometimes he is though. I never know when he will and when he wont.'**

Hiten paused again and made a mental note of this information, deciding immediately that he should try to sleep with Suzaku a little bit more often. Normally they only slept together after sex. Apparently Suzaku had caught onto this. The next paragraph was also all about sex. It made Hiten's cheeks heat up just reading it and he sincerely wished he could find the nearest fire and burn these embarrassing, yet infuriatingly arousing pages…

**'Sometimes he will catch me from behind and kiss me. I know what he wants then. He likes me at night and early morning. I cant tell which he likes better so I try to make sure I'm available at those times. I never know what he'll do. He could find me in the shower and push me up against the wall. He could want me to lay down on the floor in my room. Maybe the kitchen floor. Sometimes in the living room. He doesn't seem to have any kind of preference. Just me under him. That's all.'**

Right on the money. Suzaku was proving to be very insightful and now Hiten decided that he'd definitely have to wake him back up and offer some kind of reward. Preferably a wet, sticky reward… Unfortunately though, his dreamy thoughts of such 'rewards' were interrupted with the next paragraph, which was not so reward worthy. It made his stomach hurt again.

**'Wonder how he likes her? In many different ways? Or maybe he doesn't like her at all. I know she looks like me, but what does that mean? Is she my replacement or am I hers? Why does he never talk about her? Maybe he wants me more. I hope so. I hope he wants me so much more. I wish he would want me most. More than all of them combined.**

**I wish I were pretty. I'd like to have scoops of vanilla like that. I don't really hate her. That wouldn't be very fair. I just love him. That's all. If I had balls I would talk to her. I want to ask her. But its not my place. What would I say anyway? Please don't let him fuck you anymore? don't wear that skirt? Pathetic. I hope I'm wrong. I hope she'd just laugh and say 'were not like that!' She seems like the type to laugh a lot.**

**She's so pretty. I wish I could be her. But only if he would love her.'**

At that point Hiten considered just firing Tekkei. It would be a waste since she was good at her job, but at least then Suzaku would not have to worry about her anymore. Maybe he really should just admit to having read this diary. "Her name is Tekkei. And she is married. And she is not mine. I don't want her like I want you." He wanted very much to find the nearest pen and carve the truth into this page. 'She's just a stupid woman…'

There was only a bit more to the diary entry. The last of it made Hiten's fury stagnate; putrid and venomous. He wondered if he should be more pissed with himself than anyone else.

**'What's today? I went and forgot. But its not so important. He came home early today. He was so mad. Something about deals falling through and stupid people he works with messing things up. I wasn't wearing a shirt because my hair was wet. He forgot to make dinner. But thats okay because I would have forgot to eat it. I wanted him to not be mad anymore. When I put my hands on his face it always changes. That worked this time too. Like a moth to flame. He followed me when I walked away. We didn't talk. We never do now that I think about it. He just followed like a cat. I lied. We do talk. He talks. He says my name if it feels good enough. I love it when he says my name. I know I shouldn't have laid down. He was so angry in the first place. It hurt so bad.**

**Its hard to describe what it feels like to have something like that inside of you. It's very good and very bad at the same time. The more wet the better. When he lets it slide all the way out that feels very nice. I wonder if girls feel it the same way? Does he feel girls the same way? I guess they are more wet. Seems convenient. Buying less bottles of lube or whatever. Mint lube is very nice. I think he likes it too.**

**I'm still hurting a little bit. But at the same time. Still wishing he would hold me again. Call my name. my pillow smells like him. It's my secret treasure. But only when it smells like this. Today I want to be her again. Why am I so sleepy?  
**

**I want to be wetter. But most of all I just want him to say my name. That's all for now diary. Night.'**

Embarrassing, prattling nonsense. That was Hiten's final thought as he forced the little book shut and refused to read any further. He hadn't expected those messy little letters to invoke emotions as powerful as these. Without even thinking he stood and snuck back to Suzaku's bedroom. He slid the door open, silently, making sure not to wake his unconscious companion. It was pitch black, but the hallway light cast a useful glow of clarity. He placed the diary on the floor, hoping that Suzaku would never notice it'd even been touched and then crawled carefully over to the bed, trying not to stub his toe again.

Suzaku was still fast asleep; oblivious. The open door cast a dim glow on his beautiful face; mimicking moonlight. Now his tired countenance made so much more sense. Hiten could almost feel the sadness radiating from those sweet pink lips, even though they were not even frowning.  
'I know I'm not good enough,' they seemed to whisper. 'Not soft enough or wet enough or pretty enough...'

"Suzakuuuu…" Why was it that singing someone's name always proved the easiest way to wake them? Those tired little emerald eyes blinked open almost instantly and Suzaku rubbed at them while Hiten quickly tried to gather up the courage to say what he needed to. He wanted to spout something along the lines of 'What the hell? Why would you think I was fucking my secretary?!' or 'When did I ever say there was anything wrong with you being a guy?' but Hiten knew that outbursts like that would probably just upset Suzaku more. Maybe he'd get angry at Hiten for reading his diary, or maybe he'd just start crying and refuse to talk about it.

Suzaku was just so sensitive; so unpredictable…  
There had to be some way to get the point across without actually saying it out loud.

"Hiten?" That sweet little voice tugged him back to reality. Suzaku had already sat up and turned on his bedside lamp. His green eyes were a bit wider and looked less sleepy as they met his, reflecting curiosity. "You need something?"

"Um…" Hiten sat up on his knees, trying not to look up at those bright green eyes for fear that they'd catch the guilt in his own. The plush carpet was surprisingly comfortable. He felt so awful. For some reason he imagined himself as a humble servant, kneeling to a princess, even though he didn't really owe Suzaku an apology. Gentle hands caressed his face, trying to coax him into looking up. "What's wrong?"

He shrugged and moved closer to rest his head on Suzaku's lap. Those black pants were made of some kind of silk-like material but the warm body beneath was so much softer. He pulled his pet into a tight embrace, nuzzling up against that perfect, flat stomach. Suzaku was probably blushing by now; surprised, but he didn't let it show. Those careful hands stroked Hiten's hair almost absently; automatically. "I love you…"

Something about those words made Hiten's stomach hurt so much more. Suzaku had probably said it in an attempt to cheer him up, but instead it just made Hiten feel restless. The redhead gasped with surprise when Hiten finally stood and forced a kiss to those sweet pink lips. At times like this, when Suzaku hadn't eaten recently, he tasted his very best; natural, like spring water that had never been disturbed by filthy human hands. But even as he thought this Hiten crawled up onto his companion's lap and let his own hands explore that smooth, delicate body. The confused redhead had closed his eyes and made to embrace him already; compliant. Their kiss grew deeper and so much sweeter. Suzaku's breath hitched when those careful hands slid under his shirt and made to lift it off, over his beautiful head. They broke apart for the briefest moment while Hiten tossed it aside and watched that red hair cascade back down, over those porcelain shoulders. Then he reclaimed those plump, slightly wet lips, feeling so much more thirsty. It was hotter now, so removing his tie became essential. Suzaku's timid fingers helped him along and again he considered binding those wrists with the black silk material. How nice his pet would look tied down as his perfect, slender body was laid out in wait. It was difficult to refuse that temptation and impossible to avoid moaning at the very thought, but Hiten knew he must be more careful than that, much more gentle.

_'It hurt so bad.'_

Those words pierced his heart like knives. Never had he intended to hurt his delicate companion. Why hadn't Suzaku said anything at the time? Why had he just let himself be hurt like that? 'Because he was ashamed?' The poor little thing. He deserved so much better than that. Yet even now he intended to submit. He didn't even express annoyance at being woken in the middle of the night…

Hiten carefully coaxed his partner into lying back against the mattress. Suzaku was moving against him; encouraging. Those beautiful legs drew right up on either side of him and those careful, thin fingers worked his belt off and tossed it aside. All the while those pink lips never left his. They only kissed deeper, muffling the gentle moans of his desire. Each moment made Hiten still more hungry for that perfect, pleading body. He teased himself between those beautiful legs and pressed down hard, feeling that delicious heat even through the fabric of his pants. 'Male.' It was almost impossible to believe. Suzaku was so gorgeous. His body was so incredibly arousing. How a male could elicit such satisfying pleasure had always been beyond Hiten's understanding, but he didn't care to question. What did it matter anyway? Male or female, it should have been obvious enough to see that he'd want Suzaku either way.

_'Would he like me better with breasts?'_

'Of course not.' Why didn't Suzaku realize that Hiten loved his body, just the way it was? Why was his delicate little heart so troubled and filled with doubt? Desperately he wished to find whatever had caused such doubt and force it out of his beautiful companion's mind forever.

'Male.' Hiten pushed the fabric of Suzaku's shirt up, out of the way and leaned down to press his kisses to that perfectly flat chest, admiring the way those cute little nipples hardened beneath his touch. 'Perfect, delicious male…' The heat between his legs seemed to intensify as Suzaku's pleasure became more audible. "Oh…" His cheeks colored with embarrassment. Those gleaming, painted red nails pressed against his pink lips as he tried to resist the urge to cover his mouth and Hiten ground even harder against that sensitive body; torturing him. "Feel that?" He whispered, attaching his lips to that sweet scented neck so he could taste Suzaku's nod of affirmation. "Yes…" Oh, that precious voice vibrated on his tongue… "Want it?"

"Yes, yes." Those trembling hands reached down to try to unbutton his pants but Hiten cut him off, enjoying the way Suzaku whimpered with disappointment. "Please, Hiten…"

"What's that?" He teased, sitting up and yanking Suzaku's pants down before lifting them right off those perfect hips. He made short work of the briefs as well, teasing himself closer all the while. "Louder, Suzaku…"

"Please, please." The redhead panted. Suzaku took the liberty of pulling Hiten's own pants open. The silver button popped right off, but neither of them noticed or cared. Their lips met once more, and this time the kiss was much more fervent; desperate. Suzaku moaned his encouragement but Hiten pulled away after only a moment. He stood then and let Suzaku watch him undress. Those eager hands reached out to help but Hiten backed out of his reach, preferring to proceed at a slower, more torturous pace. He unbuttoned his top shirt first and once it had fallen, kicked off his pants as well watching those hungry green eyes as they shadowed his movement. "Like what you see?" he teased, sliding a hand up beneath his shirt to offer a better view of his well-toned abs.

"Yes…" Suzaku seemed confused but highly interested. He had even sat up to get a better view. Both of his adorable heads stood at attention. The sight of his completely naked, earnestly aroused body was nothing short of erotic but Hiten resisted the powerful urge to pin him back up against the mattress and just ravage him right then and there. He wanted to show Suzaku that there was nothing shameful about being male. His body was just as, if not more desirable than any stupid girl's…

"Well guess what?"

"…" Suzaku's reply was delayed, since he was distracted with watching Hiten lift off his shirt and trace his fingers down over his abs. "What?…" His voice was low, almost as filled with lust as his dark green, glossy eyes. So finally Hiten rid himself of the very last of his clothing and crawled up onto his hungry pet's lap. He pressed countless feverish kisses to those sweet pink lips and at the same time caught one of those thin, feminine hands in his own, whispering something he'd never dared before. "I like what I see too."

Suzaku flushed bright red but Hiten played off the embarrassment as he coaxed that hand down into his lap. "Feel that?"

"Hiten!" Suzaku recoiled like he'd just burned his fingers; humiliated.

"What's wrong Su-za-ku…" Hiten drew out each syllable as he pinned his blushing companion back down and drank in the sight of his fully exposed glory. He leaned closer and let their bodies align perfectly, even going so far as to reach down and squeeze both their stiffening erections at the same time. "Don't you like boys?" he fake wondered, moving his hips so the delicious friction could build with this more exotic, intimate connection. This was the perfect position. No woman could ever provide pleasure in this way. The slang term was called 'frot,' if he remembered correctly and this kind required a male partner. It felt simply amazing…

"Oh…" Suzaku shuddered, throwing his head back as he moaned his pleasure into those gleaming fingernails. "Yes…"

"Yes what?" Hiten growled, forcing his hips faster and squeezing still harder. They were both already dripping with precum but he refused to submit until Suzaku did.

The redhead forced an answer out, shaking with the intensity of erotic humiliation.  
"Yes, I like… boys."

"So- why- shouldn't- I?" Hiten demanded, accentuating each word with another thrust. He was now grunting with the effort of restraining himself and Suzaku seemed unable to speak. The wet, heated pleasure beneath his fingers trembled as Hiten forcibly kissed those panting pink lips.  
"Look at me," he demanded, locking gaze with those fierce, lust-laden emerald eyes. "I like you, don't I? Can't you feel it?" Suzaku tried to turn away in his embarrassment but Hiten forced those green eyes back to his. "No, look at me," he panted, "watch me, feel me… I'm going to cum just for you."

Hiten easily propped himself up on only one arm, fully prepared to fulfill his promise. Their heated bodies pressed together; grinding only faster, harder. Delicious, erotic male on male; smooth flat chests and powerfully crashing hips. Hiten focused only on the pleasure in those eyes, that timid panting and the delicate porcelain rod sliding against his own. It was easy; automatic, to moan Suzaku's name as he pumped his liquid ecstasy between their tightly joined bodies. The slick heat of his own orgasm triggered his partner's and together they shuddered in intense, glorious erotic fulfillment.

The waves of pleasure ebbed slowly away and Hiten lay down then, reveling in the warmth of their wet, affectionate embrace. Suzaku was practically crying, either from relief or sheer, overwhelming joy. "Oh. Hiten…" he managed to say, but the rest of the words were lost to the emotions he couldn't express. But as he lie there, snuggling closer and feeling suddenly sleepy, Hiten felt that he understood anyway. There was not much else to say. They'd already let their bodies do the talking. One thought; however did come to mind, and he whispered it gently as he drifted off to sleep.

"Shit Suzaku, I guess I really do want you the most."

"Say…" Suzaku mumbled with his tired, sweet little voice, "my name again… One more time."

And Hiten obeyed, "Suzaku," he chuckled quietly, watching those green eyes sparkle with joy.  
"Suzaku, Suzaku, Suzaku…"

The two of them snuggled up beneath the warmth of the blankets and held each other close. Perhaps for minutes, or perhaps for hours, but neither really noticed the existence of silly little things like time. At some point Hiten reached over and turned out the light, so he could no longer see those adorable green eyes, but he suspected they had already slid shut again. Sweet little sleepy Suzaku snuggled only closer and Hiten knew that he was not alone in wishing this moment would never have to end. The two men lay in silent, mutual serenity, needing nothing but each other. And somewhere, perhaps only a few feet away, lay that diary, concealing the one little word that had started it all. 'Girls.'

* * *

(AN2. Like what you see? Please take a look at my other Ja/Ban works too!  
Suzaku and Hiten star in 'Not For All The World.'

Ps. Normal people read but only angelic Goddesses REVIEW.)


	2. I Hate Girls!

disclaimer  
I, Kagura Fuujinnomai do not own Bankotsu, Jakotsu, Hiten, Suzaku  
or any of the other characters associated with the Inuyasha series.  
(Although I wish I did own those adorable, wonderful, super kawaii, sexy little sons of...ahem! anyways)  
I get nothing from writing my Fanfics.  
I am simply a fangirl who wishes to share her passion with the rest of the world.  
- sincerely,

Kagura Fuujinnomai

(AN. This is an appetizer. Set in the same AU world as 'Never Again.' Long story short, Bankotsu and Jakotsu are college students. They live in the same house with Bankotsu's best friend; Inuyasha. However Ban/Jak keep their love a secret from Inuyasha.

If you like what you see, please feel free to take a peak at some of my other Ja/Ban works as well. I promise you won't be disappointed. Japanese translations/terminology if needed, is available at the end of the story.

As always, please Read, Review, and most importantly, Enjoy. )

* * *

**Girls Chapter Two: "I Hate Girls!"  
**

* * *

"I hate girls!"

Bankotsu didn't even bother to lift his head from the bed when Inuyasha burst into the room and plopped down beside him, yelling out those ridiculous words. He could already tell his silver-haired companion was in a very foul mood and to make matters worse, he could also detect the strong scent of alcohol from his grumbling, obviously drunk roommate. "I am through with them!" Inuyasha growled, burying his face into the mattress. "I'm through with their big mouths and their stupid whiny voices and their ridiculous obsession with love!" He strained the word love, putting particular emphasis to stress just how much he loathed the very concept of 'love.'

Bankotsu didn't agree at all, but even though he was annoyed at being woken by this loud, nonsensical ranting, he figured he may as well hear Inuyasha out. After all, it wasn't often that Inuyasha grew angry enough to curse women, of all things. Usually girls were among the very few things he would openly admit to liking. 'Girls and food, anyway.'  
"Let me guess," Bankotsu began, "you and Kagome are fighting yet again."

"No!" the drunk Inuyasha raged, "we're breaking up forever! I hate her! I hate her and the other girls that ever existed!"

"You're just drunk," Bankotsu sighed, but Inuyasha persisted. "No, I'm serious!"

"Well that's not very fair," the sober male reasoned, "What did those girls ever do to you?"

"I'll tell you just what they did!" The grumpy doglike boy growled. He sat up, preparing to deliver what most drunks would consider a perfectly valid argument. "Girls." he began,  
"They strut around all pretty like with their fucking heels longer than their skirts and then when you talk to them they pretend they're all innocent and flirt around instead of just shutting up and coming home with you!"

"Well that's because they have to play hard to get." was Bankotsu's reply. "No one likes sluts."

"Well I do!" Inuyasha snapped. "Seriously, we've been together for like four years! Why the hell does Kagome still have to get all embarrassed just from talking about sex?!"

"Wow." At that Bankotsu sat up, considering just leaving his pissed companion alone to deal with his frustrations… "Um, that isn't my place to say so-"  
"You're supposed to be my best friend!" Inuyasha seethed, catching hold of him, "that stupid Kagome goes and blabs all she wants to her stupid girlfriends! Well two can play kiss and tell!"

"Pleas don't," Bankotsu practically begged, but Inuyasha only dragged him back onto the bed and went right ahead spilling his dirty secrets. "Let me tell you about thishh one time!" He began, slurring slightly, but Bankotsu immediately buried his head into the blankets, trying to focus on anything but the filthy words coming out of his best friend's mouth. Suddenly he sincerely wished he too could be smashed. At least then he wouldn't be able to remember any of this the following day!

Despite his efforts to shut Inuyasha out, suggestive words like 'hot' and 'slippery' kept seeping into his mind, planting images of wet, naked Kagomes… 'Ugh! Must think of something else!'  
Bankotsu wracked his brain in a frantic search for something, anything to distract him from that disturbing, erotic banter. And then he heard it.

The smart, echoing click of high heels issued from the next room; the bathroom. Jakotsu was awake. Bankotsu looked up just in time to see the light flick on and caught a glimpse of those long red nails as the cross dresser reached over and pulled the door closed. Perhaps he was preparing to take a bath…

'My sweet Aisuru…'  
"That faggot."

Bankotsu bristled at hearing such a rude, uncalled for interjection. He meant to reprimand Inuyasha and offer the sharp retort of 'Well at least he has some manners!' but instead wound up choking on his words due to Inuyasha's next debauched tale. "So how 'bout this one time when that bitch was not even wearing anything under her skirt!?"

"Wh- What?!"

"You heard me!" was his dramatic reply, "Nothing! Three inch heels and that tiny red skirt with nothing underneath! Like the bitch was just begging to be bent over and fucked!"

Bankotsu felt his cheeks heat up. His mind had automatically conjured up the most erotic image of his own beautiful partner sporting that exact same attire! That shameless cross dresser would happily bend right over and shake that tight, scandalous ass. Those long, porcelain legs would part just so; begging to be forced open further. Oh, those sweet, supple hips! That tight, tempting entrance! Just the thought was making Bankotsu almost painfully hard...

"We were dancing," Inuyasha continued, completely oblivious to his companion's silent turmoil. "And the whole time she kept backing up on me, the stupid little whore! She knows I like her best from behind!"

'From behind,' Bankotsu's tortured mind echoed. These words digested somewhere deep within his belly, leaving a searing heat in their wake. Waves of immediate, merciless arousal course through him as the cross-dresser in his head danced along to the growl of Inuyasha's voice. Jakotsu gasped and threw his magnificent head back, panting with the intensity of Bankotsu's swift, rhythmic penetration.

'From behind' was the perfect way to dominate that mischievous, sultry minx. Surely his Aisuru would beg for more and Bankotsu would immediately oblige. Oh, that perfect, precious heat. So tight; almost painful…

It was so hot. Had someone turned up the AC? Bankotsu forced his breathing to remain steady as he inched away from his drunk, rambling roommate. The stiff, pleading heat between his legs was just too much. His entire body nearly shook with arousal. His heart was beating so hard, so fast, and his hands were sweaty; longing to join in with that torturous rhythm. Oh, if only Inuyasha would just drop dead so he could give in to the urgent desire to appease his painfully swollen erection! Each of Bankotsu's fingers twitched, positively itching to slide into his pants and offer their assistance…

'Fucking Inuyasha! This is all his fault!'

As if reading his mind and sensing just how much Bankotsu did not want his attention, the silver-haired male slumped right over and landed directly on top of him. Immediately Bankotsu shoved his unconscious companion off and beat a hasty retreat. He could not stand to be in this room for another second!

Instinctively he slammed and locked the bathroom door, practically panting as he pressed his forehead against the wood. Never had he been so grateful to escape his best friend. Everything was finally silent. That erotic rambling was done and Bankotsu could finally take some time to calm down, but unfortunately his body was not quite as willing to 'calm down.' With the silence he could hear his own heavy breathing; humiliating, persistent arousal. The stiff frustration between his legs was just as prominent as ever, and unfortunately the bathroom was already filled with steam. Perhaps his Jakotsu had only just finished his nightly bathing routine.

'My Aisuru…' Again the image of that beautiful cross-dresser flitted through his mind; exacerbating the situation. So finally Bankotsu conceded. At least the bathroom would offer enough privacy. It would only take a few minutes right? Just give into this dirty, despicable lust and then it would be over. No blue balls required…

He leaned up against the door, staring intently at the wood patters as he allowed just one hand to slide down between his legs. Oh, finally his tortured body would feel some kind of stimulation; the pleasure it desperately yearned for. Blue eyes screwed shut as Bankotsu was momentarily overwhelmed by the delicious stroke of his own fingers. 'Just a few moments,' he kept telling himself. Lost out in erotic bliss for just a few moments, and then it would be over… Before long the constricting fabric of his pants became an annoyance and he carelessly unbuttoned them, allowing them to drop to his knees before swiftly regaining his grip.

'Oh, yes…' Bankotsu didn't dare let such humiliating sounds escape his lips, but in his mind it was absolutely essential. The darkness of closed eyes and that delicious-smelling steam provided the perfect atmosphere. He bit back a moan, imagining himself thrusting into his gorgeous Aisuru instead of his waiting palm. 'Harder!' his fantasy lover demanded, and Bankotsu hurriedly obliged. Just a little bit more, a little faster, and it would all be over. But how should dream Jakotsu take the final thrust? From behind or front? Or perhaps between those hungry, bloodred lips? Or better yet, perhaps Bankotsu should just paint his pleasure all over that beautiful face!

'Perfect.' Now Bankotsu forced dream Jakotsu to his knees and yanked on that smooth black hair. Those dark, lust-filled eyes slid closed in preparation and those snake fang tattoos just begged a new, thick white coating. However, just as Bankotsu made to fulfill their wish, a small dripping sound issued from behind him, effectively throwing off his groove. He meant to ignore it, but then a slightly louder 'splash' shattered what was left of his concentration.

'Shit!' Bankotsu finally caught on. He wheeled around, only then realizing that in his hurry to escape Inuyasha, he had completely forgotten to even check that the bathroom was empty!

Sure enough, his real Aisuru sat right behind him; soaking in the bathtub. "Airusu what the fuck!" It wasn't a question, but an expression of his fury. Bankotsu sank to the ground, shielding his exposed lower half as he hissed to the voyeur who had so stealthily concealed himself. "Why didn't you say something to let me know you were in here!?"

The mischievous, snakelike Jakotsu grinned wickedly as he replied. "Why would I ever want to do that? You were putting on such a wonderful show…"

"Fucking pervert." Bankotsu grumbled half-heartedly. The shock and fury were quickly melting into a puddle of simmering humiliation. He wished he could just drop dead. Surely Jakotsu had seen everything! Every single humiliating stroke was now permanently recorded in the mind of that incurably perverted older male!

As if reading his mind, the cross-dresser stood, revealing his own burgeoning erection. "Oh dear," those mischievous red lips fake-gasped, "look what naughty Ban-Chan has done to me…" Jakotsu stepped out of the bathtub, carelessly sloshing bathwater, dripping everywhere as he sashayed over to his lover. "I hope you plan on taking responsibility," he whispered, teasing his fingers along that smooth porcelain length. For some reason Bankotsu couldn't stop his eyes shadowing every movement of those gleaming red nails… "Tell me," those cherry lips begged, "What were you thinking about?" His voice was too sweet; dripping with venomous syrup. Oh, Jakotsu looked so beautiful tonight…

"Nothing," was Bankotsu's stubborn, automatic reply.

"It didn't sound like nothing," Jakotsu teased, "all that hot, dirty breathing and-"  
"Shut up!"

Jakotsu only laughed at that rude interruption, or rather, cackled with obvious amusement.  
"It's okay, Aisuru," those onyx eyes winked, "you can tell me…."  
But Bankotsu dodged, praying his lover would never, ever find out about his sordid fantasies.  
Surely no one would ever expect such things to ever spring into his mind. Bankotsu would never do such things anyway. He preferred making love over any kind of 'kinky' sexplay…

"I just miss you," he finally mumbled, refusing to meet those intense onyx eyes. "since we can't sleep together…"

"Me too," Jakotsu replied, smiling a bit more sweetly as he pressed a gentle kiss to his lover's frowning lips. The bath had washed away almost all of his bloodred lipstick, and Bankotsu found himself practically hypnotized by those plump, pink morsels. Oh, why did his Aisuru have to be like this? Naughty and teasing one moment, then sweet and sincere the next… Perhaps love just made people act strange like that. Or maybe Jakotsu was just trying to torture him…

The gentle sway of those perfect hips drew his gaze then as the cross dresser finally let him alone and made to leave. "I'm done teasing you now," he joked as he wrapped a towel around that amazing body. "Goodnight Aisuru."

And with that said Jakotsu ducked right out of the bathroom, into his own bedroom, and closed the door behind himself. It seemed like he'd left so soon. Too soon. Or maybe that was just Bankotsu thinking with his 'little' head…

The formerly humiliated younger male stood then and securely fastened his pants back up where they belonged. The lust was gone now, perhaps killed by the embarrassment, so why was it that he just could not stop staring at Jakotsu's closed bedroom door?

'I shouldn't follow him.' Of course Bankotsu already knew that! Inuyasha had no earthly idea that his best friend was secretly in love with that 'freakish queer.' On the outside they carefully kept up the façade of 'just friends' but inside each knew that label was nowhere near intimate enough. There was something there. Something powerful and undeniable. Each man literally hungered for the other. And now, staring at that cold, unfeeling wood, Bankotsu began to realize that perhaps he had not been merely 'horny' after all. Perhaps his body simply ached with loneliness; desperate to be reunited with that of the one he loved…

This thought was just calming enough, just innocent enough to do the trick. Telling himself that this was just about love, Bankotsu carefully made to follow after the object of his secret desire.  
For the sake of courtesy he knocked on the door before opening it and Jakotsu turned, with wide eyes, obviously shocked. "Need something?"

Bankotsu froze, not even daring to take a step into his room. "Um…" 'Well shit.' He hadn't expected to be questioned. In his mind this situation had shaped out like a fairytale reuniting and he'd hoped Jakotsu would just simply smile and welcome him. But that cross dresser wasn't stupid. He knew this was dangerous. If homophobic Inuyasha just happened to stumble in on them doing anything 'suggestive' they'd be in for a very rough night. Bad enough Inuyasha was already drunk and acting very irrational. 'I hate girls.' Bankotsu almost scoffed. What kind of nonsense was that? But he couldn't be bothered to think of Inuyasha anymore. Jakotsu was just too distractingly beautiful. His lovely Aisuru was going on with his nightly routine, brushing out that long, pretty hair and pulling on those tight, form-fitting pajamas. 'Just like a girl.' But not even Bankotsu would have had the balls to admit that…

"You are so beautiful…"  
He hadn't meant to say it out loud, and Jakotsu didn't seem to appreciate the sentiment.

"Don't start with me," he snapped, "your real best friend is home tonight remember?"

"Yeah I know that…" But even as Bankotsu said this he stepped into the room and slid the door closed behind him. He knew the risks and he knew just how stupid he was being. But oh, he just wanted to touch his perfect, precious Aisuru. Just for a few moments. Maybe if they could just hold each other….

The clicking of doorlocks sang joy in Jakotsu's ears as he sat down on the bed, but he pretended not to notice. "Just…" Bankotsu seemed to have lost his voice. He crawled up onto the mattress, looking much like a timid but starving puppy.

'Just for a moment. Let me hold you. Let me pretend we can be together…'  
Bankotsu tried to be gently encouraging. He cupped that flawlessly beautiful face in both hands, brushing a few tendrils of that wet black hair out of the way as he leaned closer. There was just something so sweet about darkness. His eyes automatically slid shut as he paused and allowed those soft lips to close the remainder of the distance. Somehow the fact that he could not see immediately heightened his senses. The wet heat of their kiss seemed to spread throughout his entire body; gently radiating bliss. His fingers threaded into Jakotsu's still damp hair and pulled him closer as their kiss grew deeper. 'It's just a kiss,' Bankotsu kept telling himself, 'no harm done.' There was nothing wrong about a simple, innocent kiss now was there?

Yet his hands were itching to betray that notion. Oh, how badly they wanted to caress those flawless curves; every deliciously arousing inch of that smooth, heated skin. This was all he wanted in the world. Slightly wet, as if kissed with dew, soft as a blossoming rose and so much more desirable than anything on this earth; Jakotsu's body.

'I love you, I love you,' his heart insisted while his mind screamed in protest. 'Oh, I want you.'  
And at that moment Bankotsu's body refused to obey any longer. Before he knew it he'd begun to put pressure on Jakotsu's shoulders and guided him down to lay back on the bed. Their kiss was not broken for even a moment and it was unnecessary to open his eyes. This may as well have been his dream Jakotsu. He could imagine, without even looking, every precious tint of onyx brilliance in those dark, lust-laden eyes…

The first muffled groan of pleasure was Jakotsu's. He had only reluctantly returned Bankotsu's embrace, but once his fingers felt those tight, well-toned abs he suddenly felt desperate. The door was locked anyway right? 'Maybe just a quick, silent fuck…' Would his lover consent to it? The cross-dresser could not be certain, but he made to extend the invitation anyway. It was a bit difficult to work back out of the pajama bottoms with Bankotsu's knees on either side of his waist, straddling him, but he pulled it off. Jakotsu was much more experienced after all. His skilled fingers made quick work of Bankotsu's pants too, and thankfully the younger yet dominant male did not protest.

"Ohh…" 'Fuck.' He hadn't meant to let that slip out. Bankotsu silently berated himself, but at the same time leaned down closer to his lover so those gently stroking fingers could more easily reach between his legs. Oh, Jakotsu knew just how he liked it. Something about the crisp, perfectly clean scent of his heated skin and the gentle, barely present flavor of these plump red lips… Addictive; impossible to refuse. Was his precious lover consenting? Did Jakotsu want to be fucked even half as badly as Bankotsu wanted to fuck him? Without words it was impossible to tell, but without time it was impossible to care.

Those porcelain legs rose up on either side of him and the heat between them beckoned; irresistible. Bankotsu could not kick his pants off fast enough. Finally their kiss was forcibly broken so he could wet his fingers with his mouth. Something about that made it possible to open his eyes again. 'Stupid.' Of course looking down into those intensely aroused bedroom eyes would only make his tortured body feel more rushed. In one split second he'd used those wet fingers to massage between those beautiful legs and shoved himself inside. Jakotsu threw his beautiful head back and those eyes screwed shut with the pain. The hoarse, forcibly silenced scream was lost to the shame of the love they were too terrified to admit. But even as both men refused to voice it, Bankotsu's hips beat their delicious, rhythmic reminder.

Pain and pleasure combined and Jakotsu could hardly think. It was so hard to avoid gripping his lover too tightly. He didn't want to leave marks, but the sensation was so overwhelming and had no way to escape his tortured body. His heart beat so fast that it seemed even louder than the incredibly arousing slap of Bankotsu's rhythm. He bit back what must have been the thousandth moan and pressed his fingers to his lips, tempted to bite down.

Oh, frustrated, delicious pleasure. The heat and pressure seemed to double with every stroke, but Bankotsu focused only on the stifled moans of his precious Aisuru. Soon his beloved would be finished and only then could he allow himself such a selfish luxury. He captured those panting lips with his own, relishing the vibrating sensation of his lover's forcibly silenced voice. 'Harder,' he forced himself deeper and faster, focused on his partner's enjoyment. Jakotsu liked it rough. Bankotsu liked it wet with the slippery satisfaction of cum on his chest…

Jakotsu knew just what his lover was waiting on, but lay back, taking his sweet time in enjoying every precious second of their finally intimate unity. Each thrust shook his senses, pushing him closer to the edge as his body sought to betray his mind. Oh, it felt so incredible. Stubborn Bankotsu was kissing him again, adding the tantalizing flavor of insistent lips to the torturous rhythm of those powerfully crashing hips. If only this sweet moment never had to end. He wanted to keep the satisfaction of being filled with the one who loved him more than life itself, but the final plunge came, sudden yet sweet.

Hot, wet, shuddering pleasure painted his chest and Bankotsu finally allowed himself to join his lover in perfect, mutual orgasm. Their wet kiss swallowed the cries of both; moaned pleasure melting into a gently quivering solace.

Jakotsu was first to move. He had barely caught his breath, and it felt so nice to have Bankotsu's full weight pressing down on his chest; sticky and satisfying. His lips hurt a bit from kissing, but he was glad his Aisuru had been smooth enough to stifle their voices that way.  
"I love you," he whispered, now that he was calm enough to keep the volume down.

In response Bankotsu practically whimpered. He clung from his place on top, refusing to move when Jakotsu attempted to get up. "Just a little longer…" That mumbled reply was almost completely inaudible. Bankotsu buried his face into that soft green hair, wishing that stupid bathtub hadn't washed away most of his precious lover's scent. He wanted very much to immortalize this moment…

'Together.' That was the sole sensation now. No more pleading desire or hurried lust…  
And somehow it felt better than any orgasm ever could.

If only it were possible without the secrecy and shame. 'I hate girls' the drunken Inuyasha had yelled. But he had no idea of just how lucky he was… to be normal; never having to hide his love.

"I love you too," Bankotsu had to say it, even though it so pained his heart. He sat up, trying not to make a face as he made to clean up the sticky mess they'd made. He'd probably need a shower himself now, to wash away the stale scent of sex. Bankotsu hated this. Time to quickly erase all of the evidence, but he'd had much practice and so went about it with determined expertise.

Gleaming black eyelashes blinked slowly as Jakotsu watched his lover's progress. He felt suddenly sleepy. That was one of the joys of being with such a powerful partner. Bankotsu had enough stamina to wear him out and then clean up afterwards. The effeminate cross-dresser had not once in his life regretted his partner's gender. Society could kiss his tight, porcelain ass. But secrecy made Bankotsu feel more safe, so he went along with it. Those careful, tanned fingers swiped the wetness from his chest, brushing inadvertently against the dark scars that still clearly spelled out 'faggot'. But at times like this, Jakotsu kind of liked the label… Maybe he was abnormal, or deviant or whatever they might call him. But at least he was not alone. At that moment all he wanted was to express his thanks to his lover, just for being… well. For being gay too. But of course he could never say something so embarrassing!

Bankotsu had already stood and begun to get dressed and turned to leave, but Jakotsu suddenly interrupted. "Um! Before you go…"

"Hmm?" Curious blue eyes met with sparkling onyx and Bankotsu noted that gentle, satisfied grin. 'He looks so happy.' At least Bankotsu could take comfort in knowing the two of them could make the most of their time and be truly happy together… Moments like this made reality hurt just a little bit less.

"Just…" Jakotsu's cheeks flushed a cute pink color beneath those sexy blue tattoos, and Bankotsu thought he might die of overwhelming adoration as his perfectly, completely male partner whispered his timid appreciation.

"Thank you for loving me."

Bankotsu sighed, already missing his sweet, affectionate partner.  
"Goodnight Aisuru."

fin

* * *

Terminology:  
1. Aisuru: "to love". It is not proper to call one Aisuru, because it is not truly a noun. But Bankotsu uses it for that very reason. His relationship with Jakotsu is a secret, so he has opted to use a somewhat nonsensical title so that only the two of them will truly be able to appreciate its meaning. The story of the Ja/Ban's very first night together is told in my story entitled 'Aisuru'.

* * *

(AN2. Like what you see? Please take a look at my other Ja/Ban works too!

Suzaku and Hiten will take over again next chapter and then Ja/Ban will return for ch. 4!  
See you then!

Ps. Normal people read but only

sweet, generous true fangirls send me their opinion with the review button below!)


	3. Girls Only 1

disclaimer  
I, Kagura Fuujinnomai do not own Bankotsu, Jakotsu, Hiten, Suzaku  
or any of the other characters associated with the Inuyasha series.  
(Although I wish I did own those adorable, wonderful, super kawaii, sexy little sons of...ahem! anyways)  
I get nothing from writing my Fanfics.  
I am simply a fangirl who wishes to share her passion with the rest of the world.  
- sincerely,

Kagura Fuujinnomai

(AN1: AU. Woot! Finally a chapter with a real live girl in it! Please welcome Tekkei, Hiten's secretary!

Please note that Ch.3 of 'Girls' stars not Ban/Jak but Suzaku and Hiten.  
Ch.5 will pick up with the Ja/Ban action!

If you don't know Hiten and Su-Chan, please refer to 'Not For All The World.' When speaking of timelines, this story occurs just after chapter one 'G-I-R-L-S.'

No warnings to speak of. In ch.4 Suzaku does mention Kujaku's name and if you haven't read 'Not...' that may be a bit confusing but it shouldn't matter. For the most part, this chapter is fluffy, humor, a bit of angst, and some naughtiness.

As always, please read, review and most importantly enjoy!)

* * *

**Girls Chapter Three: Girls Only; Dykes  
**

* * *

"Girls only?"

Hiten promptly clicked the red X, closing out the email, and then turned to yell at his secretary. Hopefully she could hear him through the door. "Tekkei what the fuck?! Don't waste my time with bullshit memos!"

"Sorry!" She popped her head into his office, smiling guiltily. "I accidentally hit the forward button and sent it out to everyone…"

"Useless." Hiten grumbled, shaking his head. But for some reason that word still resonated in his mind. "Girls…" he hadn't meant to mumble that out loud, and unfortunately Tekkei picked it up.

"What're you jealous cuz you can't come to the girls only meeting?"

"Shut up. You always jump to the dumbest conclusions."

"I bet you are!" She teased, wandering out to offer her daily dose of annoying banter.  
"Raiyuki-sama, you know, even the girl's bathroom is special! It has carpeting and drapes! We get all the special privileges like the princesses we are…"

"Bullshit."

"What?" She actually looked shocked, so Hiten closed his laptop and repeated himself very clearly. "You're lying Tekkei, girls bathrooms look just like the men's only without urinals."

"Wow!" Tekkei took a seat on his desk, seeming impressed. "You're the first guy that's ever called me out on that one! Everyone else was like 'whoa cool!' Men are so dumb."

"Whatever."

"Hey how come you know anyway?" Tekkei wondered; perplexed, "Who told you?"

"No one," He replied simply. "I've been in and saw one."

"What?!" The redhead looked almost scared now. "Oh my god, Raiyuki are you like a hentai or something? I can't believe you'd sneak into the girl's bathroom!"

"I didn't sneak." He scoffed, "my girlfriend pulled me in with her cuz she wanted to fuck."

Now Tekkei's eyes grew huge like green golfballs. It would have been comical if Hiten didn't want her out of his way at the moment. "You mean you actually had sex in a girl's bathroom?!" She put emphasis on the word 'sex,' like she'd never heard of such a groundbreaking concept. "Like seriously? In the bathroom?!"

"Oh, for the love of- your voice is so annoying…" Hiten massaged his temples as he lie his head on the desk, sincerely wishing his secretary would just hurry up and drop dead. Now, more than ever, he was at a complete loss for why his Suzaku would ever assume he'd want to sleep with someone as high strung and obnoxious as this redheaded tyrant. Even now she was still muttering to herself about bathrooms. So annoying…

'Girls only? I'd shoot myself before going to a meeting like that…'

"Tekkei. Just. Shut. Up."

The chattering redhead fell silent, though she still seemed endlessly intrigued with this new concept of 'sex in public.' "You men are crazy," she said, "can't believe you go around bragging about things like that."

"I was not bragging, I was answering your dumbass question." was Hiten's immediate retort.

"Oh hey!" Now Tekkei voiced a new question, "I meant to ask you last week! So my husband said that volleyball is only for men. You think that's true?"

"No. That's stupid. Volleyball is for anyone with decent arm-strength and coordination…"

"See! That's what I said! I think I should start playing volleyball!"

"But it would make you look like a dyke…"

"What?!"

"Yeah, volleyball, you know. Dykes."

"Well you would know all about what does and does not make people look gay," Tekkei hissed sarcastically, "you and your dangling earrings!"

"Ouch." Hiten offered this sarcastic reply, absently fidgeting with one of those earrings. This just happened to be his favorite pair… "I didn't think you'd be the type to give a fuck."

"Well its annoying." Tekkei informed; indignant. "I wanna join the beach volleyball team but you're the fifth person that said it would just make me look gay."

"You care too much about what other people think." Hiten shrugged, "just go join if you want to so bad."

"You really think that I should!?" Tekkei lit up like Christmas at that moment; suddenly excited.  
"Oh my gosh, Raiyuki you should come and play too! Let's you and me team up against my stupid husband!"

"I'll pass."

"Come on!" She insisted, "Everyone loves the beach! We can have a hotdog cookout and play volleyball! You'll like it! There's half-naked women everywhere and all you boys will get to walk around with no shirt! It's so fun!"

Hiten was about to repeat himself, but then a thought occurred to him. Something about the way she said 'shirt.' "Tekkei… Is it such a big deal to walk around without a shirt on?"

"Well it is." Now she almost seemed jealous, "think about it. It's rare that boys get to do it, but us girls never get to. If I was a boy I'd take advantage and do it all the time! You should come to the beach just for that!"

"Hmm…" Hiten tried to consider her view. Being a man himself, he'd never considered how annoying it must have been to always have to cover up. Western society treated breasts like they were sacred, and especially frowned upon exposure of a woman's nipples, since they were considered sexual objects. 'Well that makes sense…' For some reason he suddenly began to think about Suzaku's nipples; those cute little pink nubs that just begged to be teased and tasted. Only yesterday he had delicately flicked his tongue out over and nestled each of them between his teeth. But wait!

Was it getting hotter in this room?

'The beach… Walking around without a shirt on…'

Suzaku without his shirt on. Now that was a lovely image... Maybe if Hiten did take Suzaku to the beach, he'd be able to watch him undress and then spend the whole day taking in the glorious view of Suzaku's precious, exposed skin. Maybe he could even coax that redheaded minx into the water and get him all nice and wet! That long red hair would cling to his luscious, white skin and then, when he emerged to dry off, each little drop of water would sparkle in the sunlight just like diamonds. Would Suzaku let himself be laid out on the beach? Maybe. And perhaps he'd even request assistance in massaging sunblock all over that slender, sensitive body…

"Earth to Raiyuki-sama!"

Hiten startled out of his daydream, practically growling at his rude interrupter, "go away Tekkei!" That stupid woman! In his mind, he'd only just succeeded in working that tight, perfect ass out of those useless swimming shorts! "Can't you ever just shut up?!"

"Well excuse me! You're the one that zoned out in the middle of our conversation!"

"Because I was thinking of something much more important than you!"

"You're such an ass…" She crossed her arms over her chest as she stood, looking miffed. But Hiten held his ground.

"Yeah, I'm the ass that controls your paycheck now get the fuck out."

"What?!" Now Tekkei had a genuine frown on her big pink lips. "But Raiyuki-sama I thought we were going to have lunch together!"

"Oh yeah…" Hiten conceded. With all the fuss about girls and beaches and daydreams of Suzaku, he'd completely forgotten that she'd asked him to lunch just an hour ago…

"Well come on, then." She offered, standing and turning to leave.

"Umm… I'll meet you there."

"Fine." Tekkei rolled her eyes, ducked back into her office, and then wandered out the door, swinging her purse behind her as she grumbled. "Stupid, bossy men…"

"Fuck." Hiten returned his head to the desk, trying to force himself to think of anything but the delectable Suzaku without his shirt on. "I can't stand up."

* * *

* * *

"I can't swim."

Hiten stood before his blushing, redheaded companion. His plans and sordid daydreams were each crashing and burning in his mind; imploding in slow motion with a dramatic mushroom cloud for added affect…

"I hate you."

He purposely avoided those big, watery green eyes, hanging his head in frustration. Suzaku had even gone to the trouble of having his toenails done for this trip. They were painted red with little silver jewels on the tips. His sandals, along with the rest of his perfectly matching outfit, were chocolate brown. The color perfectly complimented his luscious, cream-colored skin…

"I'm sorry, Hiten…" He obviously didn't even know what he was apologizing for, but Hiten figured it was the thought that counted. He finally met that sad emerald gaze and easily caught those cute little pouting lips in his own. "No, it's fine," he assured, turning to lead Suzaku back to their camping spot. The sand was almost perfectly white; fine and hot beneath his bare feet, and he supposed it didn't matter if Suzaku was wet or not. At least they could enjoy the rest of the day just being together, enjoying each other's company…

He had purposely ducked out of attending Tekkei's Volleyball trip in order to take Suzaku out instead. This was best, because he knew he could never allow the two of them to meet. The memory of that diary was very fresh on his mind. 'Girls…' Hiten was pretty sure that his previous attempts to convince Suzaku had not been efficient. The beautiful redhead most likely still held the firm belief that a female body would be more attractive than his own…

_'I want to be soft and pretty like her. Women are soft. So much softer than someone like me can be…'_

'Softer, prettier, wetter.' Hiten kept going through the list in his mind, wondering how he could possibly convince Suzaku that his body was just as, if not better, than any woman's ever was…

Unfortunately Hiten could not just come out and tell Suzaku that he'd read his diary.  
A more subtle approach would be necessary. What could be more subtle than a sudden invitation to go on a trip?! Many things… But Hiten didn't really care because the beach was the perfect location. What better opportunity would there be to worship Suzaku's perfectly male body than this? Like Tekkei said, here only men had the special privilege to be shirtless in public! Oh, Suzaku shirtless… It would be the picture of heaven, if heaven were a sordid, erotic daydream. Okay, so maybe he had planned this trip with somewhat less-than-valiant intentions.  
'But who cares? We'll both have fun anyway!'

Shaking off his thoughts, Hiten joined his redheaded companion beneath the umbrella and settled comfortably on the soft beach blanket. Suzaku still seemed a bit ashamed of himself for not wanting to get in the water, but Hiten assured him again that it didn't matter. He kissed those sweet little lips, but just briefly, since there were so many of their fellow sunbathers laying about. It would be rude to make too much of a show of his affection. But now more than ever he was glad his companion was male. Otherwise it would be unthinkable to undress Suzaku in public. Now to coax that cute button-up shirt off those porcelain shoulders…

"Don't!" Suzaku immediately folded his arms over his chest, refusing to let Hiten so much as touch his shirt. "What the fuck," Hiten growled, "take it off! Guys don't wear shirts at the beach!

"I can't!" the stubborn redhead insisted, glowing bright red with embarrassment as he rebuffed Hiten's next attempt to remove his shirt. "People will see me!"

"That's the fucking point…" Hiten ignored his partner's humiliated protests and easily pinned him down, but unfortunately Suzaku just would not cooperate. He only grew more embarrassed and more upset. He closed his eyes tight, and lay back, whimpering as if he were being physically harmed. "Don't…" those pink lips begged, "I don't want to! Please Hiten…"

"Oh my god." "What's going on?" "A rape?" "What should we do?"

Unfortunately, it seemed that they were attracting a lot of attention. Hiten backed off of his trembling prey, trying to get Suzaku to calm down. "Quit already!" he whispered to his ridiculously behaving partner, "People will think I've hurt you!"

The redhead sat up, but immediately scooted away from him, looking very shaken.  
"I'm sorry," he murmured. 'Sorry?! That's all he has to say?! That fucking-' Hiten promptly stood and just walked away before he got any more infuriated with Suzaku.  
'What the fuck is his problem?!' What kind of man refused to take his shirt off at the beach?! How annoying! It was bad enough Suzaku didn't want to swim, but he now seemed unwilling to do anything Hiten suggested! Why had he even agreed to accompany Hiten on this trip if he was only going to sit in the sand, hiding under an umbrella?!

'This is the reason I don't date women!' Hiten positively hated the way women laid around on the beach, baking in the sun instead of actually making good use of their time there. Sure he enjoyed the copper hint of tanning, but that's what tanning beds were for! Real beaches should be used for real recreational activity!

Before he knew it he'd stalked right over to the volleyball nets. There were about six people, enjoying a game of beach volleyball already. 'Volleyball. Now those people know how to enjoy a day at the beach.' How annoying that Tekkei was right all along. He should have gone to the beach with her after all. At least then he'd have someone to play with… The more he looked around the more annoyed he became. There were children everywhere, building sand castles and digging trenches. Couples walking about, holding hands, giggling together; enjoying their time together. And of course there were the countless happy faces bobbing about in the water; splashing merrily all along the miles of beautiful ocean coastline…

This trip was proving to have the opposite effect he'd expected. Now he suddenly wished he did have a female companion to spend his time with. She'd be so stupid and cliché. She'd cling to his arm and insist they take a 'romantic stroll' along the beach and then she'd want to be treated to lunch. At the very least she would not be wearing a shirt. She'd be sporting a bathing suit and then would get all flustered if she thought he was looking at it for even a second…

"Raiyuki-sama?"

Hiten startled out of his quickly deteriorating mood, whipping around.

"Tekkei!?"

* * *

(AN2: To be continued because I am evil!

Perhaps reviews will tempt me to post the next chapter today...)


	4. Girls Only 2

disclaimer  
I, Kagura Fuujinnomai do not own Bankotsu, Jakotsu, Hiten, Suzaku  
or any of the other characters associated with the Inuyasha series.  
(Although I wish I did own those adorable, wonderful, super kawaii, sexy little sons of...ahem! anyways)  
I get nothing from writing my Fanfics.  
I am simply a fangirl who wishes to share her passion with the rest of the world.  
- sincerely,

Kagura Fuujinnomai

(AN1: As always, please read, review and most importantly enjoy!)

* * *

**Girls Chapter Three: Girls Only; Fags  
**

* * *

What were the odds?! Tekkei was standing right behind him! She was wearing a cute pink swimming suit which clashed horribly with her long red hair. His secretary was grinning like a pumpkin, apparently very pleased with having run into him. "I thought you said you didn't want to come!"

"Well I didn't at first…" he replied vaguely, still trying to decide if she was a mirage or not.  
He never thought he'd actually be so happy to see her. Tekkei held out her hands, showing him the smooth, white volleyball as she bragged. "I decided to join the team, see?!"

Hiten couldn't help but smile at this news. 'So she took my advice after all…'

"Come play with us!"

This invitation caught Hiten off guard, but Tekkei didn't even wait for his answer. She promptly grabbed hold of him and tugged him toward the volleyball nets. "All my friends are here too! And my hubby! You have to meet them!"

"Fine. Just one quick game." Hiten decided he may as well follow along. There was no way he'd be able to weasel his way out of it anyway. Tekkei was just as stubborn as Suzaku.  
The only difference was that she was infuriatingly extroverted while Suzaku was so annoyingly introverted. The two were polar opposites, even though they looked so alike. One male, one female, and both were equally though secretly precious to Hiten...

"You're gonna hate my husband," Tekkei giggled. "He's your polar opposite!"

"Let me guess, he's a priest," Hiten joked, but suddenly Tekkei froze; stunned.

"How'd you know?!"

Her boss laughed, yanking his arm back to himself. "Because he puts up with you."

* * *

"Great. Now Hiten doesn't even want to be with me…"  
Suzaku hugged his knees to his chest, watching from a distance as his partner joined in on the volleyball game. He recognized Tekkei immediately; the redhead girl he hated. She had practically dragged Hiten along at first, but soon he looked like he was having fun.

'What a shock.' Suzaku sighed, watching his lover deliver a very impressive spike right over the net. Of course Hiten just had to be excellent sports. Of course his teammates both just had to be beautiful, talented women. They stood on either side of him; one with blue hair and the other with pink, taking turns as they volleyed with ease. Suzaku could hear them laughing, even from this distance. The other team consisted of two boys and the redhead girl.

Once again Suzaku found himself in bitter awe of the handsome Hiten. He was so good with people. The group had accepted him instantly and seemed so thrilled to have him, even though he was already dominating their game. It seemed like every time he touched the ball it scored his team another point…

"Are you okay, miss?"

Suzaku startled out of his thoughts and turned around. An American couple had paused to question him. They were leaned forward, hands on their knees, and seemed very worried for his safety. "Did that guy hurt you?" the girl asked, nodding as her boyfriend chimed in, "do you need some help?"

"Ano…" Suzaku had to pause and try to remember the words in English. "No, it was just a misunderstanding," he explained, barely able to even whisper for the intense embarrassment.  
"He was just trying to help me take off my shirt. But I got too shy and freaked out…"

"Are you sure?" The woman persisted. She was smiling rather sadly and her voice was so gentle; the perfect, motherly type. He could tell just looking at her that she was a very kind woman… "We don't mind giving you a ride home."

Suzaku shook his head. "Thanks but I have to stay. He'll worry if I leave…"

"Well okay." The couple waved and he tried his best to return their smiles and wave back as they walked away. 'I have to stay…' In truth, Hiten would not be worried but pissed if Suzaku just up and left like that. The redhead sighed as he watched that oblivious couple walk off.  
'They don't know how lucky they are either…' If only he and Hiten could walk hand in hand like them, proudly, beautifully heterosexual; accepted by society…

"It's my own stupid fault for coming here." He sighed, ducking back underneath the umbrella. This was one of the many reasons he hated leaving the house. Even total strangers could tell what a victim he was. There were nosy people wandering around everywhere, and somehow they always assumed he wanted to be approached. Perhaps it was because he was so timid? Men were always coming up to talk to him, mistaking him for a girl, and women too would approach when they realized he was pretty, male, and alone.  
It was so humiliating to be under the prying eyes of society. Suzaku felt like a freak when he was in public. He was well aware of how he looked; pretty, like a woman, yet still completely male. If he took off his shirt people would surely stare even harder. He remembered taking trips with his family to the beach. People would walk by him, stop and then do a shameless double take. 'Was that a girl with no shirt on?!' they would gasp.

'Stupid, nosy people…' Suzaku pulled out one of his towels and draped it over himself like a blanket. He hated his body, absolutely hated it. He didn't have lovely vanilla scoops to strap up in one of those cute bikini tops. Nor did he have handsome, well-toned muscles to flaunt like Hiten. He was just a scrawny, overly feminine-looking redhead male. He didn't even look as old as he was, so in turn Suzaku tended to make his boyfriend look more like a rapist Lolita hentai…

'At least if I'm at home I can pretend I'm not a freak…'

And what would happen if the people here realized that both Hiten and Suzaku were men? Would they cast those dirty, disgusted looks and whisper to each other? Would the social stigma of homosexuality cause Hiten grief? Would he be ashamed or just pissed off? Either way, Suzaku knew that being honest would only lead to disaster. If he took off his shirt and let the world know he was indeed male, then he'd also have to watch his every step to duck the prejudice. And that would be next to impossible with Hiten being such a physical person.  
Oh, if only Suzaku really could just go back home. At least there he could be affectionate and expressive without being judged…

'I really don't want Hiten to figure out how much other people hate gay men… What if it makes him like women even more?'

"Oh, I wanna go home…" Suzaku gazed longingly at his precious Hiten, wishing the volleyball game would just hurry up and end. The sun was so bright that it hurt his sensitive green eyes. Not only that, but his pale complexion meant he would inevitably earn a nasty sunburn if he didn't stay hidden under the umbrella. Absently he pulled out some sunblock and began applying it, even though he knew it wouldn't do much good. 'I always, always get a fucking sunburn…'

So why had he bothered coming out to the beach today? Because Hiten had asked. He looked so excited at the time. Those chocolate eyes danced with joy. The beach was the perfect place for a man like him. With his powerful, well-toned body and cocky, untouchable confidence Hiten looked like he'd been born to play volleyball with all of those beautiful women. It was like a scene from that awful 'Dead or alive' game. Those stupid, giggling girls sometimes ran right into him in their excitement. They'd jump up and spike the ball with their perfect, jiggling breasts and every time one tripped Hiten would have to stop and help her back up.

'Stop touching them.' If only Suzaku had the strength to say something like that. If only he were brave enough to just walk up there and demand that Hiten pay attention to him instead. If only he could be half as handsome as Hiten, or at least half as female as those pretty little girls, instead of the circus freak he really was, then maybe he'd have the courage.

'I don't have the right to tell Hiten what to do…' Surely he'd only piss his partner off more if he interrupted the game, so there was nothing to do but wait. Somehow Suzaku felt used to having so much distance between Hiten and himself. They were practically two separate species. Healthy, vibrant Hiten and sickly, humiliated Suzaku. What on earth were the two of them doing living together anyway? 'That's right, I practically forced him to move in with me.' Just like that redhead girl had dragged him over to the volleyball court. But unfortunately Hiten was not enjoying his time in Suzaku's house like he obviously enjoyed the volleyball court.

'He doesn't belong with someone like me…'

Suzaku was not stupid. He knew how to think realistically. He knew that he and his precious Hiten could not remain together for long. They were just too incompatible. Surely Hiten would find a more comfortable home and a more suitable partner. Maybe he'd choose a refined yet athletic girl like the redhead secretary he was so friendly with, or maybe a giggly, bouncy one like the blueheaded girl on his left… It was almost too easy to envision the handsome Hiten settled down in a big house with a white picket fence; a trophy wife on one arm and his perfect little Hiten jr on the other. Maybe Hiten would teach his son to play football and help his wife back up when she fell during volleyball…

Suzaku could never hold value like that. He could never bear children for his precious Hiten…  
It hurt to admit, but Suzaku knew that someday Hiten really would go off and start the normal family he deserved. It would be so easy. Any woman would be foolhardy to refuse a proposal from a powerful, handsome, wealthy man like that…

'If I were a girl…' Suzaku hugged his knees just a little bit tighter, letting the tears drip onto them. 'maybe I'd be good enough.' So stupid. The least he could have done was obey Hiten's wish and take his shirt off. Afterall, boys weren't good for anything but empty, animalistic sex. You couldn't use them for procreation...  
No wonder Hiten would rather hang out with those girls instead. It was smarter to keep your options open.  
A more suitable partner would wander along soon enough. Bitterly Suzaku watched those cute girls playing volleyball, wondering just how long it would be before a girl like that would permanently steal his Hiten away…

'Girls only.' That's how society wanted it. Only a female could provide Hiten a normal, satisfying future…

* * *

"Pathetic!" Hiten finished off yet another perfect spike, laughing as Tekkei ducked to avoid getting hit in the face.

"Awe damnit!" Tekkei whined, "That's like fifty-four to twenty! I want Raiyuki on my team now!"

"You've gotta be kidding." Hiten was bent over, catching his breath, "I'm bored to tears with creaming you people. I haven't even had a chance to go swimming yet!"

"What do you mean?" Ruri and Hari, his blue and pinkheaded teammates began to complain as well. "Don't go yet! We wanted to try taking you on!"

"Why bother?" he laughed, "you girls would win since you're such golden dykes."

"Raiyuki-sama!" Tekkei hissed, "that is so rude!"

"What?" Hiten shrugged, and to her immense surprise, so did Ruri and Hari. "He's got a point."

'Oh my god,' Tekkei couldn't believe her ears, 'So volleyball really is a dyke sport?!'  
She had to shake off the shock however, since Hiten had already hopped down to head off to the soda machines. "Wait! Don't you want hotdogs?! We're gonna have a cookout later too!"

"No thanks," he teased, "it's in your contract remember? I only have to put up with you for forty hours a week!"

He could hear her laughing, even as he put more distance between them, and now he was actually glad he'd bumped into that obnoxious redhead. His former frustration had been all too easy to work off during that sudden flurry of adrenaline-induced joy. Sometimes there was just nothing better than meeting and playing with new people…

Of course the soda was a dollar a can; highway robbery, but Hiten conceded anyway and bought Suzaku some as well. Luckily there was the choice of strawberry-kiwi juice!

It was getting even hotter. The sun almost burned his feet as Hiten turned and made his way back over to his camped-out redhead. He easily recognized Suzaku's bright pink blanket and made to rejoin his companion. "What the- are you okay Suzaku?"

The redhead nodded but didn't look up. For some strange reason, Suzaku was hugging his knees and had a towel wrapped firmly around himself, as if he were cold. His head was bowed and his beautiful face was hidden in his thin little hands.

"Brought you a drink." Hiten gingerly held out the strawberry-kiwi, trying to coax those green eyes to come out from hiding. "Look, it's your favorite."

"No thank you," came Suzaku's mumbled, barely audible reply.

Hiten sighed as he put the drink down and sat on his knees, trying again to get Suzaku to come out of his shell. Why did this redhead have to be so stubborn? Dealing with him was always such an unnecessary hassle. He was like one of those pet cats that just always had to climb up, get itself stuck in a tree, and then refuse to come back down.

Carefully Hiten reached over and began to pet his stubborn little kitten. At first the redhead flinched at his touch, and at that point Hiten realized that Suzaku was not just being stubborn. He seemed sad. Maybe he was still upset about earlier? "Hey," Hiten offered, leaning close to whisper to him, "come on, don't be sad. I didn't mean to hurt your feelings…"

"I'm fine." Suzaku lied, just barely conceding enough to allow Hiten to pull the towel from his shoulders. He still turned away though, and refused to look at him.  
"Can we just go home now?"

"But we only just got here!" Hiten couldn't believe how much of a complete failure this trip was shaping up to be. He hadn't been able to spend any time with Suzaku at all! Here they were, on a perfect, sunny Saturday morning, with the beautiful ocean on one side and endless wooded nature trails on the other, and Suzaku wanted to go home?! "Lets go rent a boat," he suggested, "you don't have to swim. We can just go out and enjoy the water. Or we could take a walk along the nature trails. This is a park afterall. They even have horseback riding…"

"I don't want to."

"Well are you hungry? Shall I take you to lunch?"

"No thank you."

Hiten let out a long, suffering sigh, even though he knew that was not going to make his stubborn companion any more cheerful. "Suzaku come on, what is your deal?"

"I want to go home!" Hiten startled, not having expected that sudden outburst from the usually quiet redhead. And then Suzaku suddenly buried his face back in his knees and let his frustration drip out of those miserable green eyes. His shoulders shook with sobs and whatever anger he had toward Hiten just melted into bitter regret. "I'm sorry," he mumbled, "I know I'm just… insufferable."

"Don't say that…" Hiten took a seat behind him and wrapped his arms around his mysteriously miserable companion. "You're not insufferable." Suzaku seemed unwilling to speak, so Hiten just held him close and let him cry. He hated it when this happened. There was no way to tell what he could possibly have said or done wrong and likewise, there was no way to determine how to remedy the situation. "What's the matter? Tell me. I can get you anything you want…"

Finally Suzaku moved. He turned around and crawled up on Hiten's lap, just like a little kitten. But then he buried his beautiful face again, mumbling into the crook of his love's neck. "-you."

"What?"

"I just want you…"

That didn't make any sense. "But I'll be right here with you," Hiten prompted, "that's why we're here isn't it? I want to be with you too…"

Suzaku refused to speak. He just clung tighter. "Come on," Hiten snuggled into his embrace, gently trying to soothe his fears. "It's hot. Wouldn't you like to at least put your feet into the water?" Suzaku shook his head but Hiten promptly hefted the stubborn redhead up, into his arms, and ducked out from under the umbrella. 'It's at least ninety-five degrees out here,' he reasoned. It would be ridiculous to allow Suzaku to stay out in that kind of heat.

He carried Suzaku, bridal style, right over to the water and sat back down, letting the cool waves lap at their legs. Suzaku started at first, probably shocked by the cold, but he settled back down. Finally he seemed to calm down. At the very least Hiten could see his face now, even though his head was bowed. The water was so pleasant. In this more shallow area it was at its warmest. Those green eyes were fixed downward, probably staring down into it. Maybe Suzaku was intrigued with watching the waves toy with the smooth, wet sand…

Hiten dunked his hands into the water and let it cool his fingers as he listened to Suzaku's calm breathing. It seemed the tears had passed, and he was very glad for that. Maybe something he'd said had had an effect. Maybe not. But it didn't really matter. All that mattered was the sound of that sweet little voice. No more whimpers…

Somehow it was so easy to pretend they were alone, even on this expansive beach. It was not particularly crowded, but Hiten knew that any amount of people would serve as a stressor for his sensitive companion. As if he'd read his mind, Suzaku looked up and took survey of the area. Those green eyes scanned for a moment, over the frolicking children and splashing waves, the couples walking along, holding hands and the sandcastles, but then Hiten caught hold of that beautiful face and coaxed it until only he met Suzaku's gaze. "Pretend they don't exist," he whispered, leaning forward to kiss those sweet pink lips. "let me be selfish."

"Selfish?" Suzaku echoed. His voice was quiet and his head cocked in his confusion.  
"Yeah," Hiten explained, "you're mine."

'Mine.'  
Suzaku bowed his head again, trailing his fingers down his love's perfect, well-toned chest. Would it be dangerous to assume Hiten meant what he said? 'He wants me all to himself?' But why would he? Suzaku didn't dare presume. Why would anyone this handsome be interested in a freak like himself? Those gentle chocolate eyes were watching him again, trying to read him, but he knew Hiten would never be able to. If he ever got close then Suzaku would have to lie and lead him astray. Never did he want Hiten to figure out just how empty and wretched he really was… 'There's nothing.' Nothing he could think of could possibly make him worthy of this man's affection. And yet Hiten was holding him even now, gently, carefully. He'd even ditched that redheaded beautiful girl, just to carry Suzaku over to the water…

Suzaku didn't want to admit it, but the water really did feel wonderful, just like the calming comfort of the arms that held him so tenderly. He snuggled just a bit closer, feeling terribly guilty for having ruined Hiten's so thoughtfully planned trip with his stupid insecurity. If only he could be more comfortable in public. If only he could be brave and strong like Hiten…

'Well, I have to at least try to make Hiten happy…'

"Oh, are you feeling better now?" Hiten marveled as his redheaded quarry finally sat straight up. Suzaku had reached down and made to remove his shirt. It was a bit wet on the bottom now anyway. His fingers were trembling as he undid the buttons.  
'How cute,' Hiten couldn't help but think this. The redhead was so nervous. For some reason Hiten equated this situation to being in bed with a virgin. Girls always trembled like that the very first time they tried to gather enough courage to undress. "Want some help?" he teased, nuzzling closer so he could kiss those quivering pink lips. Carefully he made to reward his nervous companion. For each button Suzaku removed Hiten trailed another kiss down his perfect, beautiful chest.

Suzaku carefully focused on those kisses, instead of his fears. 'I have to do this,' he kept telling himself, even though it caused such anxiety, 'because it makes Hiten happy.' Suzaku wanted to cry. But fighting against his emotions was proving to be the only way to please the man he loved. Hiten was wearing his usual cocky grin. The sight of it was so much more assuring than the annoyance he'd shown earlier. 'I can do this. It makes him want me more.' That's all that really mattered. Suzaku couldn't tell if his social anxiety was justified or not, but he could easily tell that what he was doing now truly pleased his precious Hiten…

'So cute!' Hiten wished he could get his brain to stop yelling such lame things! But it was just so true… Everything about this situation was cute: the way those trembling fingers undid each button, one by one, the pink tinge of shyness on those sweet, usually pale cheeks and finally Suzaku's body itself was cute. His build was substantially more delicate; almost feminine. This young, beautiful body made everything and everyone inadequate in Hiten's eyes; he wanted nothing else.

Finally Suzaku's shirt fell completely open and Hiten easily lifted it off those porcelain shoulders and let it fall into the water. "Oops." he fake-pouted before wrapping his arms around that perfect, newly exposed body, and Suzaku flushed red with immediate embarrassment. Oh, it was so cute how he got so flustered over the simplest little thing!

Suzaku scrambled down from his lap and retrieved the now soaked shirt, looking harassed.  
"Hiten-" he began to chide, but Hiten interrupted with a kiss. "You're so cute."

"Don't!" Suzaku whined, standing up with a huff. His hair had gotten wet at the ends and now he was dripping, pouting down with an indignant glare. But the obvious blush on those cheeks made it impossible to take him seriously. "But you are…" Hiten practically purred, crawling closer to his redhead pet. "Come here…"

"Don't touch me," the stubborn redhead had dodged, but Hiten stood and eventually caught hold of him and dragged him back into the water. "Come play with me…"

"No!" Suzaku struggled, acting even more like a cat. He seemed to hate getting more wet, but Hiten only held him tighter, nuzzling his face into that sweet-scented neck. "You like it when I hold you?"

"Y- yes…"

"Then come play with me." Hiten stood and once again lifted his stubborn, still struggling companion. "I'll hold you all day if you want…"  
"Really?"  
"Yeah."  
"But, But…" Suzaku whimpered. He was so red with embarrassment that Hiten worried he might seriously explode. "Calm down it's just water."

"But, but there are people!" Suzaku hissed, "People!"  
Hiten chuckled as he waded even deeper, ignoring his paranoid companion. "Of course there are people. This is planet earth after all."

"But Hiten-"

"Shush." Hiten stopped when the water reached about four feet deep and carefully lowered Suzaku down so he could stand on his own. "Don't worry, I'll be right here with you."  
The adorable redhead clung still, apparently terrified of the water. "It's dark," he insisted, "and cold and what if there's fish down there?!"

"It's the ocean," Hiten sighed, "of course there are fish down there."

"But what if there are evil fish?"

"Evil fish?" he echoed, trying very hard not to laugh as he dragged the paranoid redhead even deeper.  
"Don't worry Suzaku, if we run into an evil fish, I'll kill it for you."

"Really?"

"Yep. Here, I'm gonna dive now, okay?"

"Why?"

"Because my head is dry and the rest of me is wet, duh. Come on, you can do it with me."

"No!" Suzaku stopped clinging in his shock and Hiten took that opportunity to dive under the water. Oh, it felt simply amazing, and the view was breathtaking. There were indeed fish flitting about beneath them. Hiten paddled in a circle, paying careful attention so that he would not wander too far from his precious companion. He stayed down for as long as possible and dove just as deeply. There was just something magical about touching down on the bottom. The cool blue seemed to stretch on forever and the sand felt like it was melting beneath his fingers… When he resurfaced Suzaku was actually smiling. He must have been watching the whole time. "You look like a HitenDolphin." was his adorable comment.

"Thanks?" Hiten snickered, reattaching himself to his companion. "Come play with me?" "Um…" Suzaku was obviously tempted. He finally seemed to be enjoying himself more... The redhead looked around a few more times, but seemed sated with the fact that they were pretty far from other people. Those green eyes watched with infectious amusement as Hiten swam in a tight circle. He loved to swim, just like any other sport. It was easy to behave like a dolphin and amuse Suzaku further. Diving down backward and spinning were two of the trickiest, but most fun maneuvers. His braided hair tended to let itself loose in the water, and this too seemed pleasing to Suzaku. He reached out like he wanted to touch it and Hiten paused to allow this.

Now those trembling fingers toyed joyfully as they unbraided his hair and watched it fall free. "Oh wow…" The redhead whispered this when Hiten broke free and swam forward, so he could show off the curtain of trailing black. "I always wanted to play with your hair," Suzaku admitted. "So why don't you?" Hiten teased, swimming up just close enough but then diving again so Suzaku couldn't catch him. This amused his redheaded playmate even more.

"Hey!" He giggled when Hiten popped back out of the water and snuck a very wet, cold kiss. And this time, when Hiten dove back down, Suzaku even followed along! He was just like a cute little kitten chasing after his prey.

"I knew you were lying when you said you couldn't swim." Hiten snickered as soon as they'd resurfaced. Suzaku's cheeks turned red again in response.

"Well I really didn't want to take my shirt off…"

"Oh, I see." Hiten shrugged, flipping onto his back as the redhead paddled along after him. "Well why not? I like you better without your shirt."

"What?!"

"Nothing." Suddenly it was Hiten's turn to be embarrassed. He changed the subject very abruptly and dove back into the water with a playful "Can't catch me!" Suzaku gave immediate chase but failed spectacularly since he was giggling too much. Hiten's words bounced around in his head, sending his heart soaring. 'He likes me better without my shirt on?' Even though there was nothing to see but a flat, male chest? 'Well that's… Amazing.' Suzaku dove once again, looking around for his escaped dolphin and soon located him. The laughter turned into a stream of bubbles that danced about his dark red hair. He soon lost track of time and space.

Beneath the dreamy blue surface it was almost as if he and Hiten truly were alone in the world. Maybe they played like that for hours, he couldn't tell. But all the while his heart sang and his body danced along to the silent song of the deep blue ocean. At some point he too began to feel more like a dolphin and so finally, miraculously Suzaku felt their connection as he chased after one of his own kind; his own species.

The sun was setting by the time they finally ran out of ideas and energy. They must have played every underwater game that had ever existed. The crowd was thinning out now since the sun was already dipping down; casting red and orange across the sky. The water was growing cold, and so Hiten headed back toward the more shallow water. Suzaku wrapped his arms around his neck and paddled lazily as he floated along behind him. "I'm so hungry," he admitted, resting as he allowed Hiten to lead the way to shore. "Want me to take you out for dinner?"

"But… I don't wanna go. I wish I wasn't too tired to swim more…"

"You sure changed your tune," his cocky companion teased, but Suzaku only smiled and nuzzled closer to him. He was exhausted and soaked. His normally smooth fingers looked more like raisins now and his wet hair clung to his back. The sensitive redhead had truthfully always hated being underwater. Today should have been the same, today would have been the same, if not for that stubborn, cocky Hiten…

Once the water was shallow enough Suzaku slid off his companion's back, and only then realized that he'd long since lost his shirt sometime during their play. "Oh no, my shirt!"

Hiten turned around but only laughed at his suddenly panicked companion. "Don't worry," He assured as he caught Suzaku's hand and tugged him toward the shore, "I'll buy a new one."

"But-"

"Don't worry!" Hiten stopped again and this time he yanked the redhead into his arms and kissed those precious, frowning lips. "I'll fix it, sweet Su-"

"Oh my god!" "Did you see that?!" "Those boys…" "They just kissed each other!"

Suzaku immediately turned red and shoved him away. The humiliated redhead ducked under the water while Hiten turned to identify their rude audience. A group of just barely teenaged girls and boys were gathered together, looking shocked. "A real, live fag…" one of them whispered. "I've never seen-"

The whole group of them backed up in fear when Hiten moved, but he merely reached down and forced his shivering redhead to resurface. Finally he understood.  
"This is why you wanted your shirt?"

Suzaku covered his face and tried to escape his grip, "Yes, now let me go!"

"Nope."

There wasn't even time to gasp. Hiten dove right down and forced another kiss to his struggling partner and this time he made sure to use plenty of tongue. "Mmm…" he fake moaned, relishing the sounds of disgust from his shocked audience.

"Kyaaaaaa!" "Whoa!" "Gayyyyy!" "Grosssss!"

Suzaku froze up and promptly turned to stone and at the same time those teenagers fled like bats out of hell, scrambling about in their frenzied horror. Hiten however was chuckling heartily the whole while. "Serves 'em right, the little bastards." This little incident was actually the most fun he'd had all day! But unfortunately, it seemed that Suzaku was not so amused.  
"Awe," he cooed, snuggling up to him. Hiten effortlessly scooped his stunned partner up into his arms and carried him to shore.

"There we go." The redhead let himself be lain out on his pink blanket. Those green eyes stared in awe. He barely even blinked. "Hiten, you…"

"What?"

Suzaku didn't even know what to say. 'He doesn't even care what other people think? Not even if they call us gay or gross?' The redhead was simply amazed. He was not even sure if he was trapped in a nightmare or a sappy romance novel. Luckily his Hiten didn't expect him to talk. He merely leaned back down and pressed another kiss to his forehead, whispering the most amazing words Suzaku had ever heard. "I better not catch you hiding under shirts or towels or anything else. I love your body. Every single 'gay' inch of it."

The remainder of the day passed in a blur of red and orange. The sun dipped low until it disappeared. They gathered their things and headed back home. All the while Hiten held Suzaku's hand and sometimes he absently brought it up to his mouth and kissed it. Suzaku followed him like a lost kitten; enraptured. At some point they had arrived back at the house and were able to drop their bags and climb up into the bathtub together.

Hiten did all of the work. His gentle hands peeled the clinging fabric from Suzaku's shivering body until they were both completely naked. He then turned on the soothing hot shower. It was Hiten who lathered the shampoo throughout his long red hair and Hiten who rinsed it right back out. Gentle, tender caresses and sweet, intoxicating kisses bathed every inch of Suzaku's body. The scent of vanilla-sugar bath soap and heated passionate love filled his dizzy mind as Suzaku obliged those insistent lips again and again. The showerhead massaged his back while Hiten knelt down to worship his front.

'I love your body,' this incredible situation reminded again and again…  
Those kisses lingered purposely on Suzaku's flat chest as Hiten teased each nipple into his mouth, swirling his tongue around in slow circles until it grew hard enough. 'How cute.' Sometimes Hiten nipped at them just to make Suzaku gasp and others he pressed his tongue flat against the cute little nub, admiring the sheer flavor and feel of them; candy-coated pearls. 'Perfect.' This teasing was starting to make him dizzy too, but not without it's rewards. Suzaku's cute pink nipples were not the only heated, stiffening area of his perfect body.

He was blushing too, but leaned closer; transfixed as he reveled in every single caress.

Hiten carefully got to his knees, deciding to devote his attention to the object of his true desire. He pressed a long, open-mouthed kiss to the adorable pink head between Suzaku's legs and suckled gently, worshipping each delicate inch. His hands slid down to grasp those smooth vanilla hips and then applied careful pressure; encouraging Suzaku to move. Oh, he looked so delectable. The water flowed steadily, like white wine dripping from his gorgeous hair. Those gleaming nails bit gently into Hiten's back as those hands gripped his shoulders. Suzaku held himself steady and gradually began to move. Hiten encouraged; reveling in the feel of that smooth heat on his tongue.

Oh, Suzaku was so amazing. Hopefully he'd never figure out just how hungry he made anyone that was lucky enough to touch this ethereal body… His rhythm was smooth and gentle, much like the man himself; just perfect for plunging deeper into Hiten's waiting mouth. There was nothing quite so satisfying as taking the entirety of that delicious length, right up to the hilt. No woman could ever provide this unique sense of fulfillment.  
'Deeper,' Hiten insisted with his hands, guiding those amazing hips forward. Suzaku was already panting, but thanks to the crashing water, only the loudest of his shuddering gasps of pleasure reached Hiten's ears. Oh, they were making him feel so much more desperate, and just when this hunger reached fever pitch, Suzaku finally relinquished himself. Liquefied pearls slid down his throat as Hiten swallowed his own groan of grateful pleasure, reveling in the satisfaction of his precious partner's orgasm.

"Okay stop, stop," The adorable redhead pulled away and literally fell to his knees; overwhelmed. He was still panting, but accepted Hiten's kisses on his lips and let himself be coaxed closer. They sat together then. Those precious hips came to rest on his lap and Hiten wrapped his arms around that slender, beautiful body. The water still rained from above, hot and soothing; accentuating the calm majesty of the moment. Something about the steam floating around him seemed to make Suzaku look so much more like the angel he really was…  
"Still hungry?"

Suzaku startled out of his daze, turning to meet those affectionate chocolate eyes with his curious green ones. "No, I'm fine." he insisted, "It's your turn now."

Hiten looked down between their tightly joined bodies, as if he were taking stock; examining his own erection with only mild interest. "Later." He decided, kissing those sweet pink lips before Suzaku could protest. "I haven't even washed my hair yet."

"Oh, okay…" Suzaku stood in order to allow Hiten to begin his bathing routine. It was actually preferable, in the redhead's opinion to be clean before sex… The rich lather of vanilla sugar showergel only made Hiten's tan body more amazing to behold. Suzaku turned away before those chocolate eyes could catch him staring, and busied himself with his own bathing. He was much too embarrassed to shave while Hiten was around, but he did manage to quickly soap himself up and rinse it back off. And then came the time to condition his hair. The thick, creamy conditioner had never looked so embarrassing before… He put a generous, even coating over each strand of red velvet and carefully backed away from the water so it would have time to sit. Without the water though, his hands were still covered in the thick white liquid. It felt slippery between his fingers. Hiten had turned around and was absently rinsing conditioner out of his own hair, oblivious to Suzaku, who was now offered the full view of his wet, delicious front half…

'Wow.' How could anything be so perfect? The way those abs were toned, like someone had carved a male model out of golden brown butterscotch. And the thick white bubbles that slid along with the water made him look even more like some sort of cool whip topped dessert…  
Suzaku fought the urge for a long moment, but eventually gave in and reached out to trace his fingers over those muscles. Hiten's eyes startled open, but he didn't complain. The slippery texture of the conditioner actually made this familiar touch more exotic and exciting. "Mmm…"  
He kissed those sweet pink lips, automatically, reveling in the sensation of hot running water and gentle, curious hands. Suzaku allowed himself to be held closer, tighter, and obeyed when Hiten threaded their fingers together and began to guide them…

'Oh!' Suzaku had startled the second his sensitive fingers grazed the heated stiffness between his lover's legs, but Hiten didn't let him pull away. "You're so cute," he teased, trying to coax Suzaku's hand back down where he wanted it. "Don't be afraid…"

'But, but...' Suzaku avoided looking down; humiliated. He wasn't very experienced with using his hands, but Hiten obviously appreciated it. His pleasure made itself known in the form of deep, guttural groans that sounded more like growls. Wet, insistent lips clamped on the side of Suzaku's neck and the kisses vibrated, mingling with the moans.

Hiten could tell this encouragement would not be enough to keep those delicate fingers massaging the way he liked. Suzaku was much too submissive. But oh, it was amazing how nice something as simple as hair conditioner could feel if you put it in just the right place… This was starting to make him dizzy. Hopefully Suzaku would not mind him putting a bit of a rush on their delicious chance at shower-time intimacy. Not surprisingly, the redhead startled again when Hiten grasped those perfect hips. He bit down, intensifying the pressure so Suzaku could not free his neck, and at the same time slid his fingers between those heated porcelain legs.

The affect was automatic. Suzaku grew even more embarrassed, but could not lean away from his dominant partner's now deepened probing. The lingering conditioner allowed for smoother, only slightly painful penetration. "But wait Hiten…"

"Hmm?" Hiten didn't stop kissing him for even a second. Suzaku would surely have a dark purple bruise by the time he was finally done…

"Um…" The water seemed to roar louder when he wanted to speak… The redhead tried to focus on the heat of that kiss and the pleasure of their wet, naked bodies pressed so close together, but the pain nagged, promising so much more to come and something didn't feel right about this situation... Maybe Hiten had read his mind, because those fingers slid out at that moment and he guided those hips, coaxing Suzaku into turning around. Now the hot water fell onto his back instead and those lips returned to his neck, this time kissing the opposite side. 'Something's wrong.' Suzaku didn't know why he felt this way. Why was this so uncomfortable? Bending over was a bit difficult, but those powerful arms held him close and steady so he would not slip. Oh, this was so new; scary. The steam and the dizzying heat and the insistent grip. Maybe Hiten's fingers would leave bruises too…

And then he figured it out. Those teeth on his neck suddenly felt more like snake fangs and those powerful hands seemed controlling; forcing.

"Don't-" the word had escaped before Suzaku could stop it. His eyes had already screwed shut and the pain of his lover's sheer size and rigidity made initial penetration even more terrifying.  
Hiten paused just as he'd requested, but Suzaku immediately felt guilty for the obvious frustration in his panting voice. "What's the matter?"

"I…" he couldn't say it. Never, ever could he admit even half of the terrible things flitting through his mind. Powerful hands shoving him into steaming hot water, pinning him down, yanking his hair…

'But that was years ago!' Things were different now! And to Hiten this must have made no sense whatsoever. Oh, Suzaku felt like such a selfish, insufferable little brat! Poor Hiten had to constantly deal with these moments of frustrating refusal… "What's wrong?" He repeated the question but Suzaku still could not answer. Hiten released his neck and Suzaku silently cursed himself when he also reached back and shut off the water. Humiliating, demanding silence fell throughout the entire room, broken only by the gentle drip of their still wet hair and Hiten's forcibly calm voice. "What is it, Suzaku?"

'That's strange.' The redhead simply refused to speak again. He shook his head, even as Hiten pulled him into a comforting embrace. What was the matter? Was he hurting? Uncomfortable with such a strange position? There was no way to tell if Suzaku would not share his thoughts…

'Just for a few moments,' Suzaku tried to tell himself, 'I just have to let him fuck me for a few moments. Then Hiten will be happy.' Maybe then Hiten could be satisfied and not have to regret choosing such a bratty, useless _male_ for a partner…

"Nevermind." Suzaku forced his voice to be steady and uncaring, devoid of fear. And he leaned forward again, presenting the swell of his tempting hips to the man he loved. On the outside he must have looked so deliciously erotic, but on the inside he wanted very badly to just break down and cry… Sex in the bathtub. This location had hit a very sore spot with him.  
Memories he'd tried so hard to forget began to drift to the surface of his mind. Like skeletons in the closet, dead bodies that would always stubbornly resurface, no matter how deep you tried to drown them in the darkest, murkiest lake…

Miserable emerald eyes wandered over Suzaku's own dripping wet hair and Kujaku's powerful hands pulled him closer. No, wait. These were Hiten's hands right? The ones he wanted. The ones he'd always dreamt would replace Oto-San's… 'Don't touch me.' his mind automatically screamed. And oh, his mouth wanted so badly to do the very same thing. 'But no. Wait. It's not the same man,' he kept trying to convince himself. Hiten's long black hair was visible, but not being able to see his face made the fear mount, even as his lover proceeded with such tender care. The creamy white conditioner felt soothing between his legs. It would offer nearly pain-free, gently perfumed penetration…

Hiten paused, poised to begin, and kindly requested Suzaku's permission. "Ready?"

Suzaku nodded without hesitation. He threw that beautiful head back and encouraged with those perfect hips as Hiten sank deeper into smooth, heated bliss. The pressure was just as intense as ever before, but so much more exotic with the change of location and unconventional choice of lubrication. Now that Hiten thought about it, the position itself was quite exciting. Despite his submissive tendencies, Suzaku did not often allow himself to be taken from behind. He would roll over, like the stubborn little minx he was, and insist to be fucked from the front. It was such a refreshingly erotic sensation, seeing only his slender, perfectly arched back instead of those intense green eyes…

But Suzaku didn't seem to appreciate it. He seemed more tense than usual, and his breathing was forcibly quieted, as if he were afraid to be as enthusiastic as he usually was…

"Does this feel alright?"

Suzaku nodded immediately. Stubborn. Or maybe he was being honest. Usually he'd whimper when he felt pain. "Are you sure?" Again Suzaku nodded, but when Hiten said "you can say so if you want me to stop," he shook his head just as quickly. 'Hmm…'

Hiten absently continued with the rhythmic, gentle thrusts, wishing he could pinpoint whatever was troubling his stubborn companion. Sex just didn't feel as nice when Suzaku was like this. Perhaps Hiten could quell his fears though, if he went about it smoothly. This was like a guessing game, and he had never once lost any kind of game… "Want me to slow down?"

Another shake of that beautiful head. "Speed up?" Nope, another shake…

"Want to go lie down?" Bingo. This time it took a second for Suzaku to shake his head in the negative. 'So that's what it is…' The location was the problem. This redhead was such a mystery. First he would not take off his shirt for fear of being judged by the public eye, and now he would not admit his worries, even in the privacy of his own home. Could his poor pet _ever_ find a comfortable moment to relax and just be himself? Well if he wanted a different location then Hiten could make that happen. He completed only one more thrust and then, to his companion's shock, pulled completely out. The redhead startled and immediately wheeled around.  
"I'm sorry!" those pink lips professed, "I know its not sexy when I act like that… But don't stop! I'll be better, I promise!"

Now it was Hiten's turn to shake his head. "Don't worry about it." He stepped right out of the bathtub and fetched a towel for his slightly shivering companion. "Come on. Get out of the tub."

"I'm sorry…" Oh, Suzaku looked so miserable with those big, watery eyes and thick pouty lips…  
"Don't be," Hiten insisted, wrapping the towel around his precious, suffering little pet.  
"It's dinnertime anyway."

"Dinner?" Suzaku could have jumped for joy, even with the guilt of having ruined the moment. He was starving from spending the whole day flitting about like a dolphin and skipping lunch…  
"Yeah," that cocky grin assured, "since I know you're hungry. Besides, I get the feeling you'd want me to fuck you in the kitchen instead."

The redhead blushed furiously, but made to follow anyway as Hiten led the way to the front of the house. 'How did he know?!' His playful 'HitenDolphin' was smiling now, not even caring that he was still naked and wet. The kitchen tile seemed to feel so much better than the bathroom's beneath his feet, and Suzaku didn't even mind when he was lifted off of those feet and placed on the table instead.

Hiten kissed those strawberry-pink lips, trailing kisses over the plum bruises and the smooth vanilla of the heated skin beneath the peach-fuzzy towel. This was one dessert that was just too good to wait out the main course. He claimed it swiftly; unabashed with showing just how hungry he was too.

"Oh! Yes…" Suzaku was so much louder this time. He allowed the pleasure to escape his stubborn lips and leaned back to allow Hiten deeper, smoother strokes. Exotic. The thick glass table was cool and smooth beneath them and the curtains were shut tight. The kitchen clock ticked as if trying to match their rhythm, but neither man heard it. Suzaku found himself growing hard again, painfully aroused by the skillful domination of his sharp, or else psychic partner. This location was perfect. It held memories of only the two of them. Thoughtful Hiten was usually standing at the stove, chopping away at vegetables or carefully stirring a broth. He'd toss that gorgeous black hair back and fix those chocolate eyes on Suzaku's and ask 'what do you want for dessert?'

'You…' Suzaku moaned shamelessly as his pleasure dribbled, like sugary glaze from the treat Hiten so loved to tease into that hot, waiting mouth. Their lips met again with a kiss more sweet than any pathetic strawberry could ever hope to be and that powerful body shook with the final plunge. 'Oh, I love you…' The redhead panted into their kiss, feeling almost dizzy. He thought only of Hiten's superb cooking skills, shameless erotic aspirations and fearless public displays of affection and finally felt, for the first time, that his small, feminine body was truly desirable…

Bratty or not, stubborn or not, Hiten wanted him. No matter what location or position…  
And maybe they could continue to live like this, indefinitely. Maybe they could be happy even if Suzaku could not mother a child or even produce his own lubrication. It seemed that Hiten was perfectly content in having a future lovelife that was labeled gay or gross or anything but... 'girls only.'

* * *

(AN2: There you have it! Next chapter we get some Ja/Ban AND Hiten/Su lovin!

Stay tuned!)


	5. Who Needs Girls Anyway?

disclaimer  
I, Kagura Fuujinnomai do not own Bankotsu, Jakotsu, Hiten, Suzaku  
or any of the other characters associated with the Inuyasha series.  
(Although I wish I did own those adorable, wonderful, super kawaii, sexy little sons of...ahem! anyways)  
I get nothing from writing my Fanfics.

I am simply a fangirl who wishes to share her passion with the rest of the world.  
- sincerely,

Kagura Fuujinnomai

(AN: A loosely themed chapter. Two best friends, in two different countries wind up accidentally enthralled with their beautiful, perfectly male partners. How convenient. No need for females, foreplay or even condoms! Just raw, uninhibited, unprotected sex. Please enjoy.)

* * *

**Girls Chapter Five: Who Needs Girls?  
**

* * *

He was so gorgeous. Sometimes it was hard to believe that he was even human, let alone male.

The curtains were letting the warm glow of sunlight bathe his beautiful face…  
Long, satin red hair. Auburn lashes, fluttering just a little. Like timid butterflies, alight on that cream-colored skin… 'Get up, get up.' Hiten's cellphone insisted. It must have been the most obnoxious contraption in the world. It was the only thing with the nerve to disturb him while he slept so peacefully beside the angel known as Suzaku Midari.

Luckily the vibrating 'alarm' mode did not rouse the snoozing redhead, but secretly Hiten wished it had. His embrace was so warm and comfortable. The blankets on Suzaku's bed were an embarrassing pink color, but they were oh so soft. It was almost painful to force himself to sit up but Hiten managed it. Immediately he felt the unique shame of realizing just why he'd been so remiss to move. He and Suzaku were both completely naked. His exposed skin felt cold, and a little bit sticky; a less pleasant remainder of the _very _enjoyable ways he and his lover had wiled away the hours last night...

'What a mess...'

Hiten carefully crawled down from the bed and gathered his clothes from the floor. He took the time to fold Suzaku's as well since he'd been the one to rip them off last night…

He knew it was not polite to 'fuck and run,' but he'd be late for work if he didn't. And besides, Suzaku looked too adorable to disturb. He looked so small, alone in that bed; a king sized mattress beneath that perfect, youthful body. Like a kitten curled up on the sofa…

* * *

The world slowly blinked into clarity. 'Fuck.' Jakotsu cursed himself as he sat up in bed. The spot beside him was cold, not even recently vacated. If only he wasn't such a heavy sleeper! He wanted to at least kiss Bankotsu goodbye before he had to run off to class…

"Damn it. Stupid Aisuru."

* * *

"Stupid Hiten."

Suzaku shoved his blankets onto the floor, pouting as if they had done him wrong. How humiliating. He was completely naked and totally alone. "Gross…" He could still feel the sticky reminder of last nights 'activities' on his chest. "Is this my- I need a shower _right_ now."

Hopping down from the bed, he proceeded directly to the bathroom, disgusted with himself.  
Usually he made absolutely sure to wake before Hiten to make sure he had time to bathe and brush his teeth. 'Yuck. I hope he didn't get to smell my morning breath.'

With that unpleasant thought floating in his mind, Suzaku hurried to fill the bathtub, intending to scrub himself down and shave his _everything _so that he'd be much more presentable when Hiten returned home.

"Nine O'Clock means eleven more hours until Hiten comes back."

* * *

"I am never going to take an seven O'Clock class again!"

Inuyasha was strewn out on the couch, complaining loudly about his class schedule.  
"There's never any time to party, get plastered and then get some sleep!"

"What a shame…" Jakotsu tried but failed to keep the sarcasm from showing in his voice.  
That awful show was on the television again. Inuyasha was still mumbling something, but the bored cross dresser ignored him. That show… Usually Bankotsu came back home about two hours after that show…

'Might as well be ready when he gets back.'

* * *

Hiten was late.

Suzaku had spent the past hour sitting at the kitchen table, just waiting for him to get home, but now he was getting impatient. 'Where is he? He'd better not be out on a date with that stupid _female _secretary...'

The house was completely still and silent. Though he'd never admit it out loud, Suzaku often spent hours doing this very same thing. Sitting in the kitchen, calmly awaiting his lover's return.

Like a cat he sat, poised and alert, ready to jump should its prey wander too close... Presently those sharp kitten ears began to recognize a new sound; the patter of rainfall.

He stood and tentatively approached the kitchen window. Sure enough, pulling the curtains back confirmed his suspicion. 'Oh, but it's not even nightfall yet.' So Hiten wasn't late afterall…

Suzaku watched the rain for a moment. For some reason his fingers were itching and so were his toes. 'How old am I?' he asked himself, chuckling wryly. Why did the rain look so nice? So tempting? For some reason he really wanted to go outside and play in it. Ooh, there were so many puddles… Suzaku didn't have many childhood memories. The few that were repressed loosely enough to be recalled were still not so pleasant. But he did remember this one special day he'd spent with his best friend...

Dancing in the snow.

The garden always looked so dead in winter, but when the snow fell it brought new life. There was nothing quite so refreshing as reveling in natural precipitation…

Suzaku remembered that last Christmas his Ja-Chan had spent at his parent's house. Oh, it was the picture of heaven. Throwing snowballs at his precious friend and tumbling among those soft white feathers… Rosy cheeks and tender caresses…

'If he were here, Ja-Chan wouldn't waste time like this!'

With that decided, Suzaku let the curtain fall back into place, threw open the door, and hopped out into the rain. Hygiene be damned. But just for now… There'd be plenty of time to catch another shower before Hiten got home.

* * *

"He's late." Jakotsu sighed. He was sitting outside, on top of Inuyasha's car. Of course dog boy would not appreciate that, but he was probably too inebriated to care anyway…

It was a lovely day. The sun was dipping low in the sky, painting bloodred streaks across the sky. Fall was quite possibly Jakotsu's very favorite season. All around him leaves rained down. It was almost like the cherry blossom rain of spring… The leaves glowed auburn and golden as they fluttered about; dancing.

* * *

'He's… dancing.'

Hiten could not believe his eyes. Luckily he had forgotten to turn on his headlights or else he might have frightened the angel in the garden. The gentle patter of rainfall drummed a beat on the roof of his car as he shifted into park, a little ways away from the house. Suzaku stood right in the center of the yard, twirling slowly in a circle with his arms outstretched. He looked simply…

'Beautiful.'

"The clouds dance too…" Suzaku whispered to himself; oblivious and caught up in the joy of his spontaneous outdoor revelry. "It's so perfect..." Emerald eyes stared up at the darkening sky. The oranges of sunset were beginning to give way to royal purple nightfall, yet still the rain continued, just for him. It didn't feel cold, even with the puddles at his feet...

Each precious drop plunked gently onto his skin. Surely nothing could feel so sweet. When could a human be free as a bird? Only dancing in the rain… But sometimes the lovely blueish-purple sky reminded him of Jakotsu's tattoos; blue snake fangs…

If only, if only they could dance together again. Just once more.

Suzaku stopped dancing. Why did that beautiful sky suddenly look so lonesome? Even the moon was ducking behind the dark rain clouds. Perhaps reality was just starting to set back in again. He supposed that wasn't such a tragedy. So why did his eyes burn like this?

'Guess I really miss my Ja-Chan...' Suzaku had moved to America very abruptly. He hadn't even given his best friend a proper goodbye. Jakotsu had moved as well; dropped out of college to reunite with his secret lover. How stupid; best friends suddenly torn apart.

Would they ever meet again?

It was so convenient to dance in the rain and let it wash away his troubles; the mistakes he had made. Suzaku knew he'd be separated from everything he'd ever known in America, but that didn't matter because Hiten had agreed to come. "Hiten needs to hurry home and distract me..."Wait. Speaking of Hiten. Wouldn't it be awkward if he got home early and actually witnessed Suzaku's little impromptu dance? 'Oh I'd die of embarrassment!"

Realizing this, the redhead immediately became distraught. 'What a mess!' Suzaku looked down at his own body with derision. His entire outfit was soaked. So much for those cute capris and sandals… 'I need another pedicure too…' He hurried on inside, slamming the door behind himself. The kitchen floor felt uncomfortable under his bare feet, but his sandals were too wet to continue wearing.

The water dripping onto the kitchen floor seemed to tease him; slightly murky brown was ruining the formerly sparkling clean white tiles… 'Great, now I'm getting the whole house dirty!'  
He hurried off to fetch a towel to clean up the messy trail he'd left, praying all the while that his precious Hiten would not come home and see something so shameful.

* * *

'Does this guy have no shame whatsoever?'

Jakotsu had wandered back inside, hoping to drown out his boredom with some variety shows, but unfortunately Inuyasha had fallen asleep, stretched across the entire couch. Even when Jakotsu prodded him he only responded with nonsensical grumbling. There were quite a few empty bottles at the base of the couch.

'Why do college students insist on getting plastered every other night?'

He couldn't understand it. Jakotsu very rarely drank, and when he did, he tried not to do so in excess. After all, it wasn't very fun to party when you couldn't stand up. Not to mention the fact that alcohol had the funny little after-affect of ruining sexual performance. How ironic; sexual desire rose through the roof while performance plummeted…

"Hmm Smirnoff…" Jakotsu kicked the empty bottle; contemplating. Suddenly he couldn't help but wonder what other yummy drinks Inuyasha might have hidden around the house. Being plastered wasn't much fun, but tipsy was another story… 'Maybe just one little taste…'

The cross dresser wandered right on into the kitchen, snickering over his own antics. "Imma hypocrite… So what? Not like anyone's gonna catch me..."

* * *

Suzaku froze like a deer in headlights. He was knelt on the kitchen floor with a towel in hand, apparently trying to soak up the water he'd tracked in when Hiten had wandered right through the front door. The two men stood, frozen and silent for a few moments. The patter of rain continued behind him, so Hiten absently kicked the door closed. "Hi pet…"

The drowned rat in front of him shivered a bit, looking like he might seriously burst into tears.  
Oh, it was so adorable how those big green eyes sparkled with guilt. Suzaku's entire body was soaked. His long red hair had taken on a darker hue. Hiten likened the shade to red whine. It almost looked like Suzaku might've taken a bath in alcohol. Those already tight clothes clung to his perfect body and a few strands of that bloodred hair streaked across his flushed pink cheeks… "Did you have fun today?"

He'd said it with a hint of jest and offered Suzaku a smile, but his pet was obviously not amused. Those little hands tightened on that towel and he looked like he was considering running away. 'So cute.' How could anyone look so adorable and so ridiculous at the same time? Suzaku was humiliated for some reason, as if Hiten had just walked in on him doing something dirty…

'Dirty...' Okay, that wasn't the smartest thing to consider. Now 'dirty' scenarios began to flit through Hiten's mind. Those tight, wet clothes were practically see-through anyway. That tempting redhead should not be sitting frozen on the floor. He would be so much better suited bent over the table, or perhaps laid out on the kitchen counter…

He absently dropped his suitcase and umbrella, intending to catch hold of his soaked little pet instead, but at that moment Suzaku made his move. He stood and flat out ran toward the back of the house and Hiten reacted instantly. He just barely caught the slippery little minx, right at the foot of the stairs.

Again the redhead froze up. His cold body shivered even with Hiten's careful embrace. "Let go…"

"Why?"

Normally Hiten would not have challenged a request like that. Suzaku was obviously distressed, and as always, did not want to talk. But this situation was just too intriguing. What was he doing dancing in the rain? Did he do that often? And what other adorable little quirks did he hide from Hiten? "You enjoy things like that, Suzaku? Playing in the rain?"

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Oh really?" Hiten held his quarry close, noting that Suzaku's wet outfit was completely ruining his suit. "Then why are you soaking wet?"

Suzaku shook his head, refusing to admit. "Please… I'll clean up the mess. " Oh, he hoped against hope that his Hiten would not be angry. He must've looked so disgusting right now. Surely he smelled like a wet dog after prancing around so foolishly outdoors…

Normally the redhead was very cautious and reserved, for this very reason. He wanted Hiten to only see him at his very best, with his clothes clean and crisp, just like his gently perfume-spritzed neck and sparkling white teeth. Suzaku wanted his love to see his hair brushed and smooth, and his lovely green eyes accentuated with just a tiny hint of eyeliner… Oh, the more he thought about it, the more ugly he felt. The anxiety welled up, until it was about to overflow and escape via his big watery eyes.

"Hey now," he just barely noticed Hiten was talking, "don't look so sad…"  
Hiten was so sharp, but Suzaku wished those perfect chocolate eyes would be merciful enough to just look the other way… "Let go," he couldn't help but beg. "I feel so dirty..."

'Oh-ho!' Now Hiten understood! Suzaku was having another of his battles with insecurity. Tonight he was ashamed to have been caught looking so unkempt.

"Dirty, ne?" Hiten teased, "like sex?" He sounded amused, or else... dare Suzaku suspect-Aroused?

"No, not like sex," the stubborn redhead insisted.

Oh, this was so humiliating! If only those powerful arms would release him. He wanted to hurry off to the bathroom; desperate to make himself more presentable, but unfortunately it seemed that Hiten wanted to head in the opposite direction; back toward the kitchen.

"What're you-"

The redhead gasped as Hiten swept him neatly off his feet and pinned him to the ground.  
"Itai…" Those big green eyes grew even larger as he forced a kiss to those perfect lips and took his place atop the much smaller, unsuspecting male. 'He just looks_ too_ amazing...' Hiten's precious pet was still dripping wet. It was so adorable how he mumbled his obvious surprise and timidly tried to push his pursuer off, but Hiten persisted, only further enticed.

Cold, wet fabric pressed against his skin as his fingers roamed, offering tender warmth. Hiten could scarecely look away. There was something about the little beads of moisture speckling that perfect complexion; like perfectly preserved dew kissing a freshly picked blossom. Cream-colored roses perhaps…

"Hiten-"  
"Shut up."

'He wants it.' Why else would he be dancing around in these tight, cute little capris? Why the red, painted toenails and this soaked, see-through shirt? Some of the buttons popped off as Hiten ripped it open to trail his kisses lower. How coincidental that they lay in the kitchen. The refrigerator was only a few feet away, and now Hiten seriously considered fetching some real whipped-cream to decorate his already tantalizing little strawberry sundae…

'Yeah right,' he chuckled inwardly as he trailed his kisses lower. Suzaku would probably never allow him the pleasure of eating off of this perfect body, but it was just as well. Suzaku already tasted heavenly anyway. His skin had a uniquely crisp, natural flavor tonight, presumably owing to the rain. And as for seduction? Well the cold had done half the work already. Those cute pink nipples were already rock hard and so much more sensitive to the heated ministrations of Hiten's tongue...

Docile, sweet Suzaku didn't seem to know if he should be shivering or sweating. But he did instinctively raise his hips and bend his knees; encouraging. He didn't even protest when Hiten trailed his mouth even lower and began to remove his pants using only his teeth…

'What the hell?…' Suzaku was completely lost, but refrained from asking questions, lest he turn his lover off. But what was the deal? Was cold and wet suddenly alluring? Who in the world would want to play with their pet after it'd trounced around in rain puddles all day?

Hiten apparently. He'd succeeded now, in completely removing the capris... The kitchen tile felt harder and more solid than Suzaku expected, beneath his bare legs, but so did the lover who knelt down between them…

"Are you ready?"

* * *

"Are you drunk?"

Jakotsu giggled at his boyfriend's very predictable questions.

"How many drinks have you had?"

"A few…" he mumbled, sprawling on the ground beside Inuyasha, who'd passed out hours beforehand. Wait. How'd Inuyasha wind up on the floor? Wasn't he on the couch earlier? Well whatever. Jakotsu's inebriated mind was probably doing a poor job of processing all this information anyway. And how come his skirt looked so cute right now? Did Bankotsu notice? It was just that perfect reddish shade. Almost too perfect…  
"Hey, hey… Bannn" he slurred slightly, "you like this skirt?"

Bankotsu sighed, dropping his backpack in favor of snatching the almost empty bottle of Smirnoff from his intoxicated lover.

"Hey!" Jakotsu whined, but when he tried to sit up it only made him more dizzy and set off another fit of giggles. "You're so hot," he was mumbling, apparently having lost his train of thought due to Bankotsu's leaning over and lifting him from the ground.  
"Really hot…"

"Yeah, yeah," the sober male just could not stop sighing. He carried his lover, bridal style, to the back of the house and set him carefully down on his bed. Jakotsutou was snoozing softly in the corner of the room. It was not that late, but apparently Bankotsu was the only one who was not either unconscious or on the fast track to winding up that way. Jakotsu's half-lidded onyx eyes didn't even respond when he tucked him in and pressed a kiss to each of his lovely snake fang tattoos. "Goodnight Aisuru." he whispered, but at that the cross-dresser suddenly burst out laughing.

Jakotsu reached out, caught hold of Bankotsu's hair and unceremoniously yanked, forcing him down onto the bed. "Very funny!" those bloodred lips curved into a positively wicked smile. "Goodnight my ass," he hissed, "I'm not through with you yet."

* * *

"Lay back down."

"But-"

Hiten promptly reclaimed his dominant position and forced Suzaku back to the floor; pinning him again. The stubborn redhead was too embarrassed to just lay back and take it. Hiten had left for a moment, despite the fact that the cool whip was still calling his name, and decided to fetch some proper lubrication. Now the smooth, waterproof kitchen tiles would really come in handy. He lifted one of those gorgeous legs just so and let the thick, clear liquid drizzle out over that perfect, pink cream skin.

Suzaku writhed beneath him, blushing furiously. It was almost sadistic the way Hiten watched that stuff slide between his legs. To Suzaku it felt cold and foreign, but his lover must have been appreciating the glossy sheen of it. Did he like the view that much, kneeling down like that? 'And what a mess.' Did he intend to pour out the whole bottle? But it was kind of pretty. Even in the fluorescent lights it sparkled a bit... But as soon as the redhead notice this, Hiten grew tired of just looking. Seductive, heated fingers followed that glossy trail, teasing Suzaku's body into a reaction. The redhead shivered and promptly covered his blushing cheeks with his hands, humiliated. But the rest of him hardly cared. It felt so delicious. A flush of pink, heated arousal swept downward, pooling right where he did not want it; beneath Hiten's fingers.

"Oh…" Hiten leaned over his embarrassed lover, teasing, "you like that?"

"No." those stubborn lips insisted, but immediately afterward Suzaku bit back a moan and threw his head back. "Right here?" Hiten persisted, trying to pinpoint the spots that caused the best reaction. Oh, just watching his redheaded captive react with such earnest, inescapable arousal was starting to make him painfully hard. It was about time he took off this tight, cumbersome business-suit anyway…

Though he was remiss to release that adorable, engorged vanilla rod, Hiten decided to stop teasing and give Suzaku what his body obviously wanted. His fingers slid a bit on the fastenings of his pants, thanks to the lube; amusingly stubborn, just like his beloved.

* * *

"What are you- don't Aisuru!"

Jakotsu ignored these feeble, half-hearted pleas and pinned his lover to the bed, carelessly continuing with his attempts to work Bankotsu out of his pants. "Stupid shoes," his inebriated sweetheart mumbled, having finally located the problem. Poor Bankotsu could not even focus.

Jakotsu had turned right around, exposing his scandalous and very tempting porcelain ass to his flustered lover. That skirt didn't offer much coverage, and of course the mischievous cross dresser had 'forgotten' to put on anything beneath it…

"Aisuru get your ass out of my face."

Okay, that was not the smartest thing to say. It seemed that Jakotsu was only further amused by that comment. "You like it," he teased, slurring slightly, "Letsss you and me do something special tonight…"

Bankotsu sighed as his beloved hoisted himself up, onto all fours and carefully began walking backward, effectively positioning himself so that an even more humiliating part of his anatomy hung in Bankotsu's face instead. "Wh-"  
"Shush!" Bankotsu immediately obeyed. Those bright red lips had clamped smoothly between his legs and Jakotsu set right to work, bathing him in wet, open-mouthed kisses. He looked like a cat, thoroughly enjoying an icecream cone. "Oh…" Bankotsu found himself gripping those perfect legs and gathering that skirt in tight bunches to lift it out of the way. The view from between Jakotsu's legs was always spectacular, especially when that beautiful head bobbed so smoothly. He slid downward while the temperature only escalated, and when those lips slid upward with that cherry tongue trailing languidly, Bankotsu was forced to look away.

Now Jakotsu's own erection caught his eye. Maybe it was just the madness of the moment, or the dizzy, stifling arousal, but those blue eyes tricked their master into believing he beheld his very own ice cream cone. What a waste it would be if he just let it melt instead of engulfing it while it was obviously ready and waiting…

* * *

'Mine.' Hiten always, secretly thought this just before he claimed the precious prize between his lover's legs. Oh, Suzaku was more wet than he'd ever felt him. The entrance seemed welcoming and yielded without eliciting even the slightest hint of pain. Maybe this was the first time he'd witnessed the redhead looking so relaxed during initial penetration. There was lube everywhere. Maybe he'd gone a little overboard with it. Or maybe not, since it allowed him to slide inside so smoothly. Like the gently crashing waves of the ocean their rhythm picked up; natural yet powerful. The gentle kiss of remaining friction only added to the charm. Inevitable, since Suzaku was so small and so tight...

Low moans of pleasure betrayed those stubborn pink lips, and the redhead only hoisted his hips higher, allowing for deeper, smoother penetration.

Suzaku tried not to make too much noise. He was still humiliated at being dominated like this; practically forced into allowing Hiten to fuck him on the kitchen floor. He felt dirty; naughty. But pleasure had a way of drowning out defiant embarrassment, and his voice was starting to show it. There was something about the way these smooth strokes filled him so completely; comforting and at the same time exciting. He lay back and allowed more, even encouraged it. There was no greater sense of fulfillment than the one he could revel in during moments like this. Even as inexperienced as he was, Suzaku had long since realized that his lover was very well-endowed. Sometimes this fact even evoked fear, but tonight there was nothing to be felt but soaking wet, heated, insistent pleasure.

"Oh…" Hiten found himself pulling back, encouraging the more shallow thrusts. These ones struck just the right chord and caused Suzaku to moan much louder. The sound was erotic, addictive music to Hiten's ears. It was frustrating. He wanted to sheathe himself completely within this perfect heat and force this tempting body to satisfy the hunger it caused, but was forced to restrain himself. Again, and again he ground against the sweet spot that his naïve lover probably did not even know existed. The fruits of his labor dripped both from those wet lips and that cute, swollen pink head. Just a little more, a little faster and Suzaku would have little choice but to surrender himself to forceful, orgasmic bliss…

* * *

"Mmmfg!" Jakotsu was about to cum. Had his mouth not been so full of Bankotsu, that long, shuddering moan would have sounded much more like "Ohhh, yes!"

Of course Bankotsu knew that, but hardly cared. He continued his merciless assault, feeling suddenly more thirsty than he ever had in his life. The stubborn treat that slid so delicately over his tongue yielded its nectar in teasing drops of sparkling precum. 'More,' he found himself begging, tightening his grip on those beautiful hips and tugging them downward. Deeper, slower... Sometimes the smooth, creamy texture hit right at the back of his throat and he wished desperately that he could be skilled enough to swallow his lover completely. The alcohol lent its bitter aftertaste but spurned more enthusiastic fervor. Every now and then Bankotsu paused, in the middle of suckling his lover's delicate, white-chocolate treat, and simply reveled in the pleasure of those red lips returning the favor.

Who would give in first? He couldn't help but wonder. Usually Jakotsu had more stamina and easily claimed the victory, but hopefully the alcoholic haze would even the playing field…  
Oh, but it felt so good. That smooth heat on his tongue and the mimicking, delicious pressure between his legs. Bankotsu wished this pleasure could have more than one outlet, but his mouth was too preoccupied…

* * *

"Oh yes…"

"Say that again."

Suzaku shook his head; the stubborn little minx. Only he would pause like this, right on the edge of orgasm, just to deny Hiten the pleasure of listening to his climax… Frustrated, Hiten rammed a full thrust into his stubborn partner, relishing the way the pleasure and volume doubled. He leaned forward to minimize the space between his ears and that adorable, gasping mouth and proceeded to pound his frustration, deeper and faster. Every tiny, barely audible moan spurned him on. Oh, if Suzaku only knew. He could go on for hours if that's what it took. "Cum for me…"

The redhead playfully refused again, but didn't even have the chance to shake his head before Hiten caught his lips in a forcibly deep kiss. Tonight their intimate endeavors became more of a wrestling match than a lovemaking session. Maybe it was something about the hard, slippery ground beneath him, but Hiten felt merciless; desperate. He wouldn't be satisfied until he had that adorable redhead writhing beneath him, begging. Maybe he could even get those stubborn lips to call his name.

"Stop," Suzaku whined, knowing Hiten would ignore his muffled pleas. His beloved only bore down harder and kissed him more fiercely. Oh, it felt simply incredible. Those rough, deep strokes suited his lover so well. The unique flavor of Hiten's kiss tickled his taste buds while the pressure of his dominant nature forced itself between his legs. Amazing. Finally Suzaku conceded. He allowed the pleasure to seep into their kiss, mumbling his request of faster and shuddering with the intensity of Hiten's immediate obedience.

That cocky, victorious grin teased as Hiten slyly released Suzaku's lips, just in time to witness the fluid, quivering moans of his orgasm. One more swift stroke, combined with the sweet satisfaction in his ears and Hiten joined in; panting his gorgeous partner's name.

* * *

'Oh, fuck yes...' Jakotsu just barely lost the game. But losing had never tasted so sweet. The slightly bitter flavor of Bankotsu's essence had combined with the aftertaste of the alcohol, burning right at the back of his throat. Shaken, not stirred, and so much more satisfying; burning dry, yet soaking wet like vodka-induced intoxication. Groaning with pleasure, Jakotsu swallowed and at the same time slid himself from the delicate heat of his lover's mouth, finally ready to indulge his drowsy body.

They lay side-by-side, trying to catch their breath as the sexual high began to subside. Bankotsu moved and made to join his lover, face-to-face instead. Jakotsu smelled so incredible; rough yet sweet like a quick, forced fuck…

Pretending he had never dreamed such a dirty notion, Bankotsu leaned closer until their lips met and gently, affectionately kissed his precious Aisuru. Both men tasted a bit of themselves, but neither cared. Their bare bottom halves met as well, slightly sticky but so satisfyingly calm...

"Goodnight my love."

Jakotsu snickered a little bit, but this time he conceded and snuggled up into the pillow. Those half-lidded, stubborn onyx eyes fixed their gaze directly onto Bankotsu's gently affectionate blue ones until he could no longer force them to remain open. Unable to stop himself from smiling, Bankotsu watched with amusement as his inebriated lover drifted right to sleep. Moments like this reminded him that everything in life was worth the trouble. Early morning classes, late night study sessions… Whatever. As long as he could come back home to those eyes and that mouth, Bankotsu could be happy.

He carefully stood and reclaimed his discarded pants so he could pretend this fling had never happened. On rare nights like this he didn't even care that their love was forced into secrecy. That scar on Jakotsu's perfect body seemed to shine only brighter, but so what if he really was a flaming faggot? Stupid girls didn't taste half as nice anyway. They couldn't even shove themselves down your throat when you wanted it…

Again pretending he'd never thought of something so humiliating, Bankotsu made to leave.  
He blew his lover a kiss as he flipped the lights out. 'Time to shower the evidence away…'

* * *

"What a mess…"

Suzaku couldn't help but wince. He tried to sit up but Hiten was too heavy. The cold, sticky wetness was interrupting the delicious aftermath of their lovemaking, but there was little the younger, less powerful male could do about it.

"Hiten… what are you doing?"

Snickering, Hiten only reluctantly released his lover's now slobbery, bruised neck. "Nothing."  
Suzaku caught on, bristling immediately. "Did you just put another hickey on my neck?"

"Um…" Chocolate eyes gazed fondly at the mark of his purplish lovebite. "Possibly."

"Ugh!" The redhead didn't even bother to hide his disgust, but Hiten was only further amused. So when Suzaku requested to finally be released, he kindly obliged. 'Lessee the damage' Hiten snickered as he pushed himself up onto his hands and knees, finally pulling out before ducking down to look at the matching, newborn bruises between his lover's legs. 'Beautiful.' Sticky, shining bruised perfection; the aftermath of that gorgeous, thoroughly dominated body…

"Shall I carry you to bed?"

The redhead grimaced, trying not to look down at the wet mess they'd made; rainwater, lubricant, sweat and… "No, you can go on without me," he whispered. 'I have got to clean up this mess…' Hiten tried to follow his gaze but Suzaku caught that handsome face in his hands and kissed him; distracting his curiosity.

"Mmm…" Sweet, strawberry kisses. But Hiten wasn't fooled. 'Suzaku's so anal…' Trying not to laugh at the sexual undertones of that thought, he broke their kiss and promptly scooped his redheaded lover into his arms. 'No way am I leaving him here, alone, to clean up this mess.' "Bathtime sound nice?"

"Oh, but-"

Hiten kissed him again and Suzaku sighed, recognizing his own distracting technique as it was used against him. His arms wrapped automatically around Hiten's neck as his mind became hopelessly entranced. The scent of raw, unrestrained sex lingered, dancing with the allure of Hiten's naturally enticing musk. Cleanup could wait.

Maybe the occasional naughtier, dirtier fling was worth the trouble after all. Suzaku recognized this satisfied, suddenly docile Hiten. It meant he'd get at least two hours of intimate, comforting after play. If he was smart about it and put on that cute little pout, maybe he could talk Hiten into a long, soothing bubble bath and even a back massage. The mischievous redhead let himself be lain out in the bathtub, contemplating the best way to lure Hiten back to his bedroom...

"Ugh. Strawberries…" he heard those grimacing lips sigh. Suzaku tried to hide his amused snort, but failed miserably. The handsome bussinessman offered a cocky grin and claimed his revenge as he poured a generous amount of the pink bubble bath right onto Suzaku's stomach. "Hiten!"

The redhead fumed. It was so cute how he stiffened up and did not even want to touch that thick, milky liquid. He was probably well aware that it was now hopelessly mixed with his own semen. Plugging the bathtub, Hiten adjusted the temperature and turned on the water, effortlessly pinning Suzaku back down before he could escape. "Stay. Bath time."

"But, but…" Suzaku kicked his feet, frustrated by the way Hiten only became more amused by his aversion to bathing with his own spent fluids. The stronger male pinned him down and only then did Hiten bother to loosen and remove his tie. He was just the type to leave the entire top half of his outfit on during sex… His now wrinkled, ruined top tossed aside, Hiten leaned forward in the water and forcibly captured those sweet pink lips. Oh, he could kiss Suzaku all night long.

'May as well stay with Suzaku,' he decided, noting the way his companion finally calmed down and began to return his affectionate gestures. 'Gotta skip dinner so he doesn't faint when he sees what we did to the kitchen floor…'

"I'll sleep in your room tonight."

The redhead practically squealed with glee as Hiten kissed him again and again, absently smoothing the strawberry-scented bubbles across his perfectly flat stomach as the warm water rose all around them.

"Really? We get to spend the whole night together?"

"If that is what you wish..."

He spoke between kisses, adoring the way his lover nodded with such enthusiasm.

"Yes, yes!" he giggled, clinging insistently to Hiten's chest.

Sweet, childish Suzaku was now completely distracted; enraptured. And that was exactly how Hiten loved him. Never would he admit that however, since he only loved this childish, clingy behavior because it mirrored exactly how he wished he could act. Oh, if only he could selfishly cling right back to this adorable redhead!

Sometimes he even wondered just how sweet it would feel to roll over and let Suzaku fuck _him_ instead…

Hiten laughed inwardly, knowing he could never admit something so humiliating to his submissive, redheaded angel. He absently thought about Suzaku's diary again, wishing he could read the newest entries.

Had this precious creature finally figured it out? Maybe, maybe not, but it didn't matter anyway. 'Girls? Ugh.'

Hiten practically lay atop his beautiful, perfectly male companion, wishing selfishly that their bodies could always be pressed so tightly together. No bubble-headed girl could mimic even half of this overwhelming comfortable warmth. She wouldn't even have the potential to fulfill his secret, naughtiest desires. Suzaku probably thought he was the one who enjoyed being dominated and controlled. But oh, how wrong he was…

Hiten kissed one of those sweet little fingers, listening to his ticklish lover's giggling. It was so embarrassing how he was wrapped so hopelessly around these delicate little digits…

* * *

(AN2: There you have it! Next chapter we'll go back in time, to highschool for something fresh!)


	6. Dream Girls

disclaimer  
I, Kagura Fuujinnomai do not own Bankotsu, Jakotsu, Hiten, Suzaku  
or any of the other characters associated with the Inuyasha series.  
(Although I wish I did own those adorable, wonderful, super kawaii, sexy little sons of...ahem! anyways)  
I get nothing from writing my Fanfics.  
I am simply a fangirl who wishes to share her passion with the rest of the world.  
- sincerely,

Kagura Fuujinnomai

(AN: This chapter takes place back in highschool, before Hiten and SuChan ever hooked up. It's amazing to think back to your teenage years and realize what could have been. Just who were you dreaming of? Or more importantly, who was dreaming of you?)

Warnings: An alternate pairing, abrupt scene changes and lots of dirty smexy naughtiness.

* * *

**Girls: Final: Dream girls**

* * *

He was flocked by girls on either side.

Sometimes Jakotsu just wanted to step up and shout, "I'm prettier than any of them!" How childish. Only _he _could make the prideful cross-dresser even think something like that. 'Bankotsu.'

How long had he known that handsome, powerful jock? Years. He couldn't remember how many. Well, he could remember, but only in chunks and then always failed to add them up. They lived very near to each other, as a matter of fact. Jakotsu's home was only a few blocks from Bankotsu's, so the two had often met at the park by 'accident' and spent the days playing together. That was a long time ago, back when Jakotsu used to dress like a boy…

"I saw you at the game last Friday!"  
"So amazing!"  
"As usual!"

'Ugh. Stupid horny, filthy females…' Couldn't they even think of better lines than that? It was worse that Bankotsu nodded so politely and blushed in response. Did he even notice his old childhood friend sitting on the bleachers? Probably not.

Yet Jakotsu couldn't even look away. There was something in those blue eyes. Something about the way the wind teased the loose ends of that long, beautiful braid... Sometimes, when the weather played these tricks and the sun glinted just right so his hair looked blue instead, Jakotsu knew… That unfamiliar tingle in his chest. That magical sensation…

He averted his eyes, absently tracing them over the numbers on the grass instead. White paint over perfect green blades; the football field. Normally he avoided this place, but today he had not been able to resist. Bankotsu had headed up here alone. Why? Was he intending to meet with someone? He wasn't even wearing his football uniform. Instead he had on those cute blue jeans, the ones that hugged his perfect ass just so…

And Jakotsu's mind was wandering again. Why was it so hard to even think? Something in those eyes… Bankotsu looked oh, so delectable today. For some reason he'd lifted his shirt off. Not that Jakotsu minded, but those stupid girls seemed to appreciate it just as much…

Onyx denial traced over his own legs. A long red skirt with a slit up the side. Cute. Sexy.

Did those blue eyes notice? Sometimes they did. Sometimes Jakotsu floated slyly by, making sure plenty of his perfect porcelain skin was visible. And he knew Bankotsu watched, but pretended he didn't notice. He could read men. Those sharp grey eyes could catch anything on that handsome face.

'Want me.'

It was unnecessary to speak the words aloud. The clothing did it for him. Who could resist looking? Some glared with derision, some jeered, some were just shocked but Bankotsu? He was not like any of them. He was intrigued; drawn by the mystery. What lie beneath? Is that what he was wondering?

So naïve. Oh, he was just luscious. Those big, curious eyes. The ones he tried to avert. The ones that hungered; betraying their master's fake chastity…

Surely no one else had even touched that flawless, handsome body. Only Jakotsu could. That much he knew already, even though it was supposed to be a secret. On braver days like this, he found himself too sorely tempted and followed Bankotsu to try to catch him alone. He made sure Bankotsu wouldn't notice. He stayed carefully out of sight, hoping against hope that Bankotsu would decide to just leave those girls. If only he could get him alone, just for a moment.

But he knew it would happen. Today, tomorrow, tonight, or a night next year. It didn't matter to Jakotsu. He could wait…

Green blades. Sharp onyx eyes. A snake in the grass. Oh, yes. Soon enough his prey would wander just a centimeter too close.

It would only take one bite. One gnash of fangs and that would be it. Delicious, poisonous intoxication. These bloodred lips were not just for show…

* * *

"What are you doing up here, all alone?"

Bankotsu scratched his head, shyly leaning away from the cute little girls that were so insistent on questioning him. "Not much really, just waiting for Rai-chan…"

"Your girlfriend?"

"No, no! Rai-chan's on the team. Number two, you know…"

"You should play with us instead!"  
"Yeah, Mika's dad owns the Pizza Palace!"  
"You should come with us and see!"

Mika was the smallest of them. She blushed furiously and ducked behind her friends. Bankotsu was used to situations like this. Girls were just like that. They'd 'fall in love' but then were too shy to admit it. Most of the time it was just easier to make their friends do the talking for them.  
Mika's hair was black. A bit short for Bankotsu's taste. But she was cute. Her skirt was the same as the other girls'; their school uniform. Hiten always said that girls were all the same. They wore the same things and traveled in packs; much like cigarettes. Smoke number one or number twelve, there was no real difference. And when one burned out it could always be thrown away and replaced…

Hiten was always saying ridiculous, rude things like that.

But it was Hiten afterall that Bankotsu had intended to meet on the football field today.  
He was late. Strange that Hiten would ever be late…  
Was it rude to continue talking even while his mind was elsewhere? Bankotsu didn't think so. He was quite good at that, as a matter of fact. Even now he was talking, chattering on about nothing with these adorable girls. Mika's cheeks were so pink; flushing deeper by the minute.  
She would probably make a very nice girlfriend for him. On the outside they would surely look like the perfect couple. Surely society would call Mika his 'Dream girl.'  
Everyone was always saying how baby-faced Bankotsu ought to get himself a cute little girlfriend to tag along behind him.

'I ought to. Should have, yeah yeah whatever…' Society. Ugh. Why did people assume he even cared about what he 'should' do? Secretly Bankotsu didn't like to be followed or clung to. Girls just loved to do that, sneak up behind you and cling like the cute little leeches they were. So needy; affectionate. But sometimes, only sometimes, that blue-eyed, baby-faced jock who could plow through anyone or anything on the football field? Well he wanted to be the one doing the clinging… Luckily his 'Rai-Chan' was a big fan of clinging…

How humiliating. If anyone ever knew…

"Ban!" 'Speak of the devil.' Bankotsu whipped around, just in time to catch Hiten, who had literally flung himself at his best friend. Another failed tackling attempt, in other words? An excuse to let Hiten hold him. This day was getting better by the minute!

"Damnit, I shouldn't have yelled!" Hiten growled, unsuccessfully trying again to force Bankotsu to the ground. The girls scattered like shy little rabbits, giggling as they watched the two jocks wrestle. Mika's little squeak of "Go Ichiban Go!" seemed to catch Hiten off guard and noticing this, Bankotsu was able to knock him off balance.

The fall didn't even hurt. Bankotsu had landed right on top of Hiten, laughing all the while.  
"I win."  
"Damn it!"

Dancing, sparkling chocolate joy. Hiten was so bad at pretending to be angry…  
"So, Ban," Hiten sighed, "why'd you invite me all the way out here when you already have tons of um…" Those chocolate eyes traced over each of the girls and Hiten was obviously not pleased. "Company?"

'I knew he'd say that.' Bankotsu sat up, helping Hiten along and gestured toward the girls, who were blushing furiously. "They just kinda showed up."

"We didn't mean to interrupt," Mika offered.

"Yeah," her friends piped up, "wouldn't you boys like to play with us too?"  
To Bankotsu's immense surprise, Hiten suddenly smiled, apparently sated.

* * *

The girls were seated in a circle now, like vultures. Everywhere he turned Hiten met eyes with another one. There were three of them. How annoying. He'd rather be alone with his Bankotsu… But it didn't matter. At least they could spend the day together. And maybe these girls would prove useful. After all, Bankotsu had that annoying habit of rubbing up on Hiten while they were wrestling. Frustrating. But females were perfect for curing that little problem…

Hiten didn't feel any guilt for completely ignoring the conversation. He sat up beside Bankotsu, who was laughing about something. Mika was the one he was interested in. Or rather, she was the one the other girls encouraged him to talk to most. The other two were named Tadashi and Daisuke. This 'Daisuke' had perfect, melon-shaped breasts, and there was something about her skirt. Had she pulled it up a bit so that more of her legs could show? 'Girls are so stupid.' Did they not notice how easy it was to get glimpses of their asses beneath those tiny school uniforms? They certainly acted clueless; blushing all the time and giggling.

'As if.' Each pretended she was so chaste and innocent. When in reality they all enjoyed being pinned down and fucked. It didn't take much either. A flash of cash and a nice car. A trip to a restaurant and a compliment here and there about her stupid skirt that looked just like everyone else's or those big dark eyes that were not unique at all...

In his mind Hiten was doing a simple calculation. Her gaze remained on his for about 8 seconds. That could loosely translate to an 80% chance of getting Daisuke to spread those legs with her thick, perfect thighs…

Maybe that was too easy. Maybe he should flirt a little bit with Tadashi just to tease her…

"Yeah, I'm kind of hungry too." Hiten commented, agreeing with Daisuke for the second time. This conversation had gone on for only fifteen minutes, and most of it had been automatic responses. She was smiling with those perfectly plump pink lips and at some point she winked too. That meant it was more like a 97% chance…

Convenient, easy girls like Daisuke… As far as Hiten was concerned, they were the closest thing you could get to a 'Dream girl.' Though admittedly, he didn't dream of girls so much as he dreamt of certain long-haired, blue-eyed boys…

"But I thought we were going to practice today!" Bankotsu's pout meant so much more. He was disappointed… Pizza had nothing to do with it. He probably wanted to be alone with Hiten. Naughty. But you'd never guess just from looking at him. Sad blue eyes met with cocky, cat-like confidence. He could have both. Today Hiten fancied someone he could shove himself inside of. But it would still be nice to snuggle up with Ban for the rest of the night. He'd just have to invite Bankotsu over after he was through with Daisuke.

'Nothing wrong with having dessert before the main course…' Bankotsu was probably a better kisser anyway. Boys were not sweet like girls. Hiten knew this. They tasted more savory instead; better, in his opinion…

"Ban we can practice at my house either really late tonight or really early tomorrow. Just text me."

"Oh, okay." Now he was smiling. Those dancing blue eyes always matched his lips. He was so honest. That just made him so much cuter. Daisuke's hair was so long. Hiten wondered how easily he could braid it up. She looked so much hotter from behind…

* * *

"Ja-Chan?"

Grey snake eyes met with timid peacock emerald. "Su-Chan?"

"What are you doing up here?"

"That's what I was gonna ask you…"

"Um… Looking for you." Suzaku had his hands behind his back. It was so adorable how he nibbled on those long red fingernails when he was making up a story… "Liar."

Suzaku tried not to blush, but got the feeling he'd failed. How did Jakotsu always know?!  
He sat beside his best friend, refusing to look at him. "Fine, I came up here to avoid going home."

"Why?"

'Because he is not home. He is here…'

Suzaku shook his head, absently running his fingers through his long red hair. Every now and then he let his eyes wander back over to Hiten. Torturing himself was just about the only thing Suzaku was good at… 'Daisuke Takahashi.' Suzaku could always tell just who Hiten had his eye on. He knew the names of every boy and girl in his grade… Blue hair and a black skirt… At the moment this 'Daisuke' was quickly becoming his obsession. What was it about her? Her nails were painted blue. Was that it? Or perhaps he liked her hair. Did Hiten prefer blue over red?

'No stupid,' his rational mind chimed in, 'It's because she's a girl.'

Well Suzaku was not and would never be a girl. He knew that. But sometimes he dreamt he could be, if only to catch Hiten's eye. Even if it were only for one night… If only dreams like that could ever come true. Suzaku was a boy. A very pretty boy, he knew, but that was still a 'boy.' So at times like this he felt a bit of sadness in the knowledge that he would always be the same gender, the one that didn't attract those chocolate eyes. Only in his wildest daydreams was Suzaku ever good enough; female enough. But that would have to be enough for now. He didn't have any choice but to remain a simple 'Dream girl.'

Jakotsu was taken aback by the sad sigh that escaped those glossy pink lips. "Having a bad day?" he wondered, trying to get those green eyes to meet his own.

"Bored," Suzaku lied, suddenly standing, "Come on Ja-Chan. Mama bought new dresses we haven't tried on."

"Oh my gawwwwd!"

Too easy. This cross dresser was always so much fun. He took the lead and Suzaku followed along, letting his eyes stray just once more. Hiten was standing already, apparently intending to leave. He certainly worked fast. He tugged Daisuke Takahashi along on one arm and Honda Tadashi on the other…

Vaguely Suzaku wondered which one he'd be sleeping with tonight.

* * *

And there he was.

Smiling, excited… edible. Jakotsu Kujaku had one of those hands clasped with his best friend's. Again.  
Bankotsu couldn't stop staring. He followed Hiten absently and almost walked into him twice. Oh, how annoying! His 'dream girl' Mika had just agreed to go out to eat with the group. Little Mika was so perfect; cute. She had timidly taken his own hand and every now and then he made sure to acknowledge her. 'But why?!' How annoying that his eyes would not behave.

He knew Jakotsu was a boy. He kept telling himself, again and again. So why couldn't he stop watching those long, sexy legs? Today that cross dresser wore a long red skirt, with the usual slit up the side. Teasing glimpses of cream-colored skin danced along with the gentle bob of that cute, greenish hair he always pulled up into a bun. Bankotsu wanted to tell himself that Jakotsu's hair was the prettiest part of him. He liked to look at it and wanted to touch it. But that was a lie. In reality it was just Jakotsu. Everything about him. Every centimeter of his flawless body was equally beautiful. Just… edible. That was it. Those gentle curves. So sexy.

Mika was cute, yes; Jakotsu's exact opposite. Mika looked like she'd close those big blue eyes and timidly present her sweet pink lips. Jakotsu looked like he'd turn around, bend over, throw his head back and present the swell of those luscious hips…

Dirty.

Baby-faced Bankotsu could never, ever allow himself to be attracted to someone like that. It just wasn't in his nature. Or, at least, that's what he'd say if anyone ever asked…

For just one second those intense grey eyes fleetingly met his own and Bankotsu immediately pretended he hadn't noticed. He laughed loudly at whatever lame joke Hiten had just made. The trump of their feet on the football field was hopefully drowning out the thumping in his chest.

Oh, how his heart jumped, danced just from that one glance… Dirty. Like hot, melted chocolate dribbling down his clean, waiting body. For a moment Bankotsu let his mind run away with him. If only he could be alone with Jakotsu. Those bloodred lips would trail up his chest; wet, heated ecstasy. That smooth, shining tongue would dip down to taste the mess he'd made. Maybe Jakotsu would even pin his hands down while he took advantage…

Predator and prey. Naïve and predatory. Sometimes opposites just begged to be combined.

Just like boy and girl. His hand felt a bit sweaty. He was nervous and at the same time ashamed. Cute little Mika was so happy to be the one holding that hand. He knew he belonged with someone like her. Oh, ignorant, infuriating society would just love to see this. But Bankotsu wanted a different opposite to clash with, or rather, to roll around with. If only he could somehow entice that mischievous cross dresser into bed where he belonged. If only no one in the world existed but the two of them.

Reality was so boring. Couldn't it just invert for a while? Couldn't strangers be lovers and cross-dressers be the norm? Couldn't jocks ever be tied down and dominated? Those fangs belonged on his neck. Those perfect thighs belonged pressed against his own…

If only such exotic, debauched dreams could ever come true.

If only he could be with his own, true dream girl.

* * *

The dream girl leaned forward in his cute little skirt. Midari Suzaku had first made sure his bedroom door was securely locked…

He threw his head back, forcing that curtain of long red hair to whip out of his way. Green eyes screwed shut as he propped one leg up on his bed, allowing for easier access. Those long red nails stroked gently between his legs. His beloved would certainly not be so gentle. He could imagine those powerful arms pulling him close. Hiten seemed like the type that would want to get it over with quickly…

'Blue eyes.' At least she had the right color. Hiten Raiyuki shoved his new 'girlfriend' into his bedroom. She was giggling, tittering something about how naughty he was. Oh, she had no idea! He quickly moved to fasten one of his ties over her mouth. Daisuke giggled against the fabric. That convenient little skirt made everything easier. She didn't even resist when he bent her over, onto the bed. Standing, from behind was his very favorite position…

He yanked her hair out of the tie and braided it. The lights were down low anyway, they always were. Her hair was perfect now; dark blue, and she couldn't see the annoyance on his face. Nor would she realize that he was carefully constructing his own dream girl into a dream boy. But how annoying. She didn't sound anything like him. "Shhh…"

Her voice was way too feminine. But her hips were perfect. Shoving himself inside was almost too easy. She threw her head back but he made sure to fasten a hand over her mouth. He could feel her smiling against his palm. 'Harder,' that's probably what that mumble meant. He didn't mind obliging. But first he closed his eyes, imagining those sparkling blue oceans were indicative of Bankotsu's pleasure instead. It was so easy to become lost in the depth of those beautiful blue eyes. Yanking that long black braid made dreams meld with reality. Hopefully his partner was up for a very long run.  
Oh, perfect, delicious, dream-like satisfaction…

Tight and wet. Ecstasy at his own fingertips. Bankotsu lie back on his bed, staring off into the blackness of his bedroom. Turning out the lights was the perfect plan. His body was still damp and heated due to the shower he'd just stepped out of. But there wasn't any time to dry off. All day his mind had been screaming and his body demanding. He'd finally gotten rid of society's dream girl and so now could devote his attention to the object of his true desire.

"You're so naughty tonight."  
"Shut up."

He didn't want those red lips to say even one more word. 'Don't say anything unless you're screaming my name!' he wanted to demand that but instead he just forced a kiss. The door was locked. His parents were asleep. Probably. But who cared?… Finally his precious lover was out of his head and into his bed. Bankotsu didn't even feel like wasting time with foreplay.

"I love you, I love you…" He was strong enough to rip Jakotsu's clothes off. The fabric tore too easily. What fun was that? The cross-dresser giggled all the while. "Ooh…" he teased, "so naughty…"

The ruined top tossed aside, Bankotsu leaned forward and caught one of those sweet pink nipples between his teeth. Jakotsu loved to be bitten. Oh, the sounds it invoked from his mischievous lover were so delicious. Every inch of his body was amazing, but the smooth, pink-colored parts were the focus of Bankotsu's careful seduction. Pink meant harder; hotter. On-target kisses, pressed just hard enough and for just the right amount of time, made those succulent lips gasp his name.

Reality or fantasy, gentle seduction or forceful domination, there was no real difference.  
Four men desired one another on the same night, at the same time… Secret lust and frustrated silence rang just as loudly as the gasps of pleasure…

Porcelain skin heated into luscious cream and powerful hips crashed into wet, pleading heat.  
Pink heads swelled along with delicately hardened length as careful fingers stroked.

Maddening, insistent arousal meant hurried, desperate fulfillment.

Reality melted away, but who missed it? Dream girls danced. Whether standing, bent over or laying beneath heated caramel devotion, each sang a song; panting pleasure.

None had the slightest idea that in a few short months their destinies would finally collide.  
Suzaku's strawberry red hair would catch Hiten's chocolate eyes, best friends would be torn apart, and the blood and tears would fall. New lovers would finally tumble into the same bed and long-time partners would be separated. Only one thing would remain throughout: the dreams themselves. The girls were never truly girls at all; only the love was real.

Like the powerful stroke of Bankotsu's hips, fate forced its hand throughout.  
Like the silken perfection of Suzaku's complexion, time; oh so smooth.  
Like those mean snake eyes, tragedy sank its fangs.  
The chocolate blood of Hiten's eyes.  
Spilled time and time again.  
Frustrated desperation.  
Precious, perfect.  
Dreams of  
Love.

* * *

(AN2: Complete! But this story continues in Not For All The World, just so you know! )


	7. The Lost Chapter

disclaimer  
I, Kagura Fuujinnomai do not own Bankotsu, Jakotsu, Hiten, Suzaku  
or any of the other characters associated with the Inuyasha series.  
(Although I wish I did own those adorable, wonderful, super kawaii, sexy little sons of...ahem! anyways)  
I get nothing from writing my Fanfics.  
I am simply a fangirl who wishes to share her passion with the rest of the world.  
- sincerely,

Kagura Fuujinnomai

(AN. This is the extra, lost chapter of Girls, though the theme is not girls. XD I decided to post it despite this, however, because I hoped you'd enjoy it since it takes place during such an interesting spot in the timeline of Not For All The World. Specifically speaking it takes place right after chapter eight, before Hiten and Su-Chan even know what the heck they should call their relationship.

Synopsis: Suzaku and Hiten are reunited after being separated by two different colleges. It comes time for Hiten to decide if he's willing to leave his home in Japan for good and stay with his strange, redheaded sweetheart. Naturally Suzaku pulls out all the stops to try to convince him to stay. But what could possibly be good enough to snag a guy like that? A huge house? A new car? Phenomenal sex? Or… something else? 

* * *

**Girls: Extra**

* * *

'No way. I must be dreaming.'

Suzaku couldn't help but think this. It had been months, after all since he'd last even heard from Hiten. The two had been separated by different colleges for a full year, and then Suzaku had dropped out and moved to America during summer break. He simply couldn't stand Japan anymore; too many memories and just too much pain…

He'd seen the scars on Hiten's arm already, and knew it was stupid to chase a man who was already in love with someone else. So he'd sent off that final postcard, just for the sake of fulfilling his promise. 'Let me know where you'll be staying in America.' Hiten had requested, and so Suzaku jotted down his address and tossed it in the mail.

Never had he expected to see that postcard again. But here it was now, clasped in Hiten's own hands as he stood at the front door. "Miss me?" that cocky grin fake-wondered, but Suzaku didn't even have the strength to respond. "I'll take that as a yes,' his merciful companion offered.

The redhead moved out of the way, ushering Hiten into the house before shutting and locking the door behind him. Those big brown eyes swept over the spotlessly clean rooms as Hiten took in the sight of his lovely new home. For some reason he'd only brought one suitcase, and absently set it on the kitchen table as Suzaku followed along. 'Am I dreaming?' he kept asking himself, 'hallucinating?' But that couldn't be. He'd been taking his medicine religiously for the past year…

"You're not even gonna give me a tour?" Hiten joked, trying to snap Suzaku out of his stunned silence. Finally the redhead spoke, but all he had to say was "Um…"

"Why so shocked Suzaku?" Hiten tried again to dispel the awkward silence that had settled between them. "You asked me a million years ago to move to America with you. I kept my promise, see?" He held his hands out as if offering himself up to the stunned redhead. "Here I am. If you still want me anyway…"

"You're… done with business school?" Suzaku wondered aloud, and Hiten nodded.  
"As of yesterday."

"Yesterday?" Suzaku echoed, stunned. "You mean you came directly here?"

Hiten rolled his eyes, torn between annoyance and amusement. Those big green eyes were oh, so adorable, but shouldn't Suzaku be a little more excited to see him? Shouldn't he at least offer a smile or a hug? And besides, twelve hour plane rides were not exactly pleasant. Hiten was hardly in the mood for explaining himself when it wasn't even necessary… "Yes, I came directly to you."

There was something about the way Hiten said that… 'Just for me?' But Suzaku couldn't dare presume. The redhead gave his new roommate a long, searching look; trying not to let his embarrassing, selfish thoughts show on his face. "Well why?"

"Ugh!"

"I'm sorr-"

"Do you want me to leave?"

"No!" Suzaku insisted, catching hold of his annoyed companion. "Um- I'll show you around." He led Hiten upstairs, determined to clear the awkward air. Just having their hands clasped like this had doubled his embarrassment however, and Suzaku could hardly speak for the thoughts racing in his head. 'This means he likes me, right? Wants me right? To be with me. Live with me…'

"There's three bedrooms and two bathrooms. The guest bathroom is downstairs and my… or I guess ours is upstairs," he explained, praying those curious chocolate eyes were impressed with the house he'd chosen. Everything was still brand new, and since Suzaku had little more to occupy his time with, spotlessly cleaned. The plush carpeting was mostly cream-colored, with leather-black furniture and dark red curtains to dissuade prying eyes while adding a much-needed flush of vibrant color to each room. He knew the house looked impressive, especially from inside. But maybe it was a bit too big... He'd chosen a house on a hill, set far apart from the rest of the neighborhood since he hated the thought of living so close to strangers.

"There's a back patio too, which you can get to through the glass doors in the kitchen. Dunno if you saw it down there but it's a really pretty view…"

Hiten nodded, absently following his tour guide into the pearl-white bathroom. The size of it was a bit ridiculous. The counters stretched far, with full-length mirrors on every wall. 'Looks like a friggin' girl's bathroom.' The bathtub itself looked more like a hottub; round in shape and very spacious, with a fully adjustable showerhead sparkling above it.

'Figures Suzaku would try to buy the gayest house possible…'

"I hope you like it," the timid redhead was saying. He looked nervous, as if he expected Hiten to actually complain about his beautiful new home. 'Yeah right.' Suzaku's pleased smile mimicked his own as the tour continued. 'And it's fully paid off too…' Hopefully the stubborn redhead would at least let Hiten cover half the utilities…

'Pretty sweet,' Hiten decided as he peered back over the balcony.

The spacious living room looked even better from up here, but he wondered now over the entertainment system, since it had space for a large television yet lacked one. Now that he thought about it, the only electronic device he'd seen so far was the microwave. Did Suzaku not even keep a digital alarm clock?

"Where's the TV?" he wondered aloud, "or the telephone?"

"Um…" Suzaku seemed caught off guard, like he didn't quite know why he should bother keeping such things in the house. "I'll buy you one," he finally decided, "but it cant have a glass screen. I'm not allowed to have those."

"Not allowed?"

"Yeah. Kinda like doctor's orders," Suzaku explained. "No glass electronics, sharp objects, alcoholic beverages, or medicines with MAOI's."

"Oh, I see." Hiten caught on immediately, remembering his promise to avoid asking about Suzaku's illness. A prompt change of subject was in order. "What do you do for fun then?"

The redhead jumped at this question; suddenly excited. "Create!" How cute. He said that like it was such an obvious answer. Hiten let his overly-enthusiastic companion lead him further into the house then, pausing as they came across the final door. "This is my room," Suzaku explained, leading the way inside.

'Finally, signs of life!' Hiten immediately decided he liked this room the most, despite its overly-feminine appearance. Almost everything had been draped in soft pink. Many drawings had been pinned to the walls; some colored and some in charcoal. Various art supplies littered what was obviously Suzaku's drawing desk, and even the bed had been decorated with Suzaku's artistic finesse. He'd apparently stitched the fluff and feathers onto the pillows by himself. "I made them, see?" The redhead beamed as he thrust one of these pillows into Hiten's arms.

"Very nice," he chuckled, examining Suzaku's creation. The stitching was flawless and even though it was such a ridiculous shade, pink perfectly matched its owner's personality. This entire room just screamed 'Suzaku.'

'It even smells like him,' Hiten mused, absently returning it to its equally sweet-scented owner, who was now seated on the bed. Now, more than ever, Hiten suddenly became aware of how badly he'd missed this adorable redhead. Looking at houses was nice, sure, and having Suzaku buy one for him was nicer still. But somehow a $300,000 piece of property paled in comparison with what he really wanted from Suzaku…

"The beds are all king-sized," Suzaku was still rambling on about the house… "Americans are so lazy. They've got this Sears place that'll do all the work for you, so I figured bigger is better ne?" He crawled up onto the vast pink blankets and set that pillow back in its place. It was so cute to see him on all fours, set against such a large mattress. His big green eyes blinked up; curious, like a little kitten, lost in the oversized human world. "It's a nice bed, yeah. But…" Hiten trailed off, not wanting to offend. But suddenly this large bed began to instill doubts. His little Suzaku choosing such a large mattress was a bit suspicious. Afterall, beds were not just for storing pillows…

'Oh no, he doesn't like it.'  
"I promise the other room doesn't look so… flowery." Again Suzaku had to try to break the ice. Hiten had fallen suddenly silent, and now he really worried that he'd made a mistake in buying the house without even asking Hiten's opinion. 'Though I can't say I'm surprised…' Suzaku knew it was strange of him to have asked Hiten to move to a whole new country, especially considering they were just friends. He had assumed it would never work out. Yet here they were, together again, and only now did he realize how badly he wanted to impress Hiten and convince him to stay.

"I'll show you your room," he offered standing to leave, "It's much more 'you.' The furniture is mahogany and black so-" Suzaku gasped, caught off guard by Hiten's sudden movement. Those powerful arms wrapped swiftly around him; forcing a very tight embrace. "Didn't you miss me, Suzaku?" His whisper was so low, almost dangerous. "Or did you have someone else keep you company?"

"Someone else?" Suzaku echoed; nonplussed, "no, I was waiting just for you…"

When he said this Hiten only tightened his grip, leaning closer to breathe the scent he'd nearly forgotten. Automatically his hands slid beneath Suzaku's shirt, exploring the silken curves his body had missed so terribly. How disgraceful. These unbidden desires surged like lava; driving. But it was so easy. Suzaku weighed next to nothing and didn't even resist. He let himself be forced back onto the bed and only shivered slightly when Hiten bit down on that smooth, sweet-scented neck. "Mmm…" Surely nothing else could ever feel so satisfying.  
After having been separated for so long, everything about Suzaku seemed so much more intense; almost overwhelming. Yet Hiten could not get enough. This delicate skin begged for gentle worship, but everything inside of him screamed for more, faster. "Oh, I missed you…"  
The buttons on Suzaku's shirt popped off so easily, like they wanted to provide easier access.

'Wow…' Suzaku laid back, allowing Hiten to continue ripping his clothes off. Those hands were so powerful; controlling and adept. Surely his hot, insistent kisses would leave some nasty bruises, but it would be worth it, just to feel loved for this moment. Each touch bathed another flare of desire; flames licking his vulnerable, sensitive body. 'Is this why you came?' his merciless mind accused, 'for this, but not for me?' He should not allow this. Suzaku knew, but didn't care. Oh, how many times he'd dreamt of this moment. Together again. In these arms and beneath that sweating, glorious body.

Hiten had not even removed his own clothes, but the little golden chain could still be seen peeking out from beneath his collar. 'He's wearing my locket,' Suzaku told himself, 'so at least that's a good sign.'

Oh, how he'd missed these powerful, insistent hands. How disgusting. That he couldn't even help but be so easily seduced at such a bad time. He'd meant to try to talk to Hiten now. Everything about their relationship was still so unclear. Were they even truly dating? And why had Hiten been so quick to assume Suzaku had ever shared his new bed with someone else in the meantime? Had Hiten himself been using his own amazing body to seduce others? Surely a handsome man like him would not waste a moment being lonely; pathetic, waiting around for someone as unimportant as Suzaku Midari…

Oh, it hurt just to consider that. Had these affectionate lips nipped at someone else's neck? These gentle kisses showered onto someone else's body, making someone else feel cherished and loved? Suzaku wanted so badly to hear Hiten promise they were not, but could not bring himself to even ask. His heart ached while his body seared with the heat, telling it to just shut up. They were together now right? Only these stupid thoughts and restricting clothing still stood in the way!

'Yes,' Suzaku coaxed; begged in silence as he helped slide the tight black pants from his hips, 'want me, now. No one else…' Now those lips found their way to his own, granting heated, tender kisses and at the same time Suzaku reached down to work Hiten out of his belt. A good, long fuck would be just the thing to drive the pain out of his heart and into his body instead. Surely Hiten wanted that too. His belt hit the floor with a satisfying clank, and soon his pants fell to meet it. 'I'm ready for this. It's what I've been waiting for,' he tried to remind himself. Last time he'd had the opportunity to sleep with Hiten, it had turned out to be one of the most painful experiences of his life. Unfortunately Hiten was sharp enough to notice, and he apologized, obviously troubled with the guilt of having hurt Suzaku. Being that Suzaku had no desire to sleep with anyone else, he then found himself in a very difficult place. Being separated from Hiten meant he would have no opportunity to adjust and learn how to better handle himself in bed. Real sex was nothing like the crap on television. It actually required skill and the pleasure depended entirely on performance. Not to mention the fact that anal sex was of a particularly difficult and dangerous nature. Suzaku wanted very much to please Hiten, but also understood the risks. So that's when having a very 'experienced' best friend had come in handy. Jakotsu knew of and was willing to perform even the most filthy sexual acts, so a simple request like 'teach me how to have sex with a boy, but without any pain,' was nothing to him. Still, it was technically true that Suzaku hadn't slept with anyone else on this bed since he'd received all of his 'training' in Japan…

Hiten broke their kiss and backed up, allowing Suzaku to sit up and gain an easier grip on the shirt he obviously wanted to unbutton. It felt a bit strange, standing on the carpet while Suzaku sat waiting on the bed. His beautiful body had already been completely stripped, and his legs had parted automatically, as if they felt Hiten belonged knelt between them... 'Well he wants to be fucked,' he presumed, shrugging out of his overshirt and obediently lifting off and tossing aside the second one. Those green eyes drank in the view. Maybe Suzaku also realized they had never even taken the time to appreciate each other's fully exposed bodies. There just wasn't enough time for sappy things like laying around, worshipping each other's bodies. Whether it be college, family or society, there was always something standing in the way, keeping them separated. So nights like this, with both privacy and time were too priceless to pass up. Hiten's mind insisted they were moving too fast, but his body swore the opposite and he just could not stand to waste the precious opportunity to hold Suzaku again. There was something driving, demanding each tender kiss and passionate caress. And oh, he'd never seen anything so graceful as these gentle, snow white curves…

'Scars,' he duly noted the silver-pink marks that stretched across that perfect, porcelain chest. Where had they come from? Who on earth would dare defile something so innocent and lovely? Bloody red slashes set against that creamy white skin; he could hardly stand to imagine it.  
'I don't even know him,' his rational half reminded. Everything about Suzaku was still a mystery. His past experiences and even present thoughts. Were those wounds self-inflicted or the work of some horribly abusive partner? Or did Suzaku even have past partners? Surely not.

'Angels don't fuck around.' Hiten recaptured those sweet pink lips, suddenly feeling even more desperately hungry for this ethereally lovely redhead. 'Mine.' he kept telling himself, 'only mine.' And soon he'd force that notion to fruition. That tight, virginal entrance just begged for his trained, powerful fuck.

"Mmfg!" that was all his shocked gasp amounted to. Suzaku let himself be shoved back and lay obediently against the cool pink sheets. Hiten broke their kiss just long enough to lick his own fingers, and at the same time hefted one of Suzaku's legs up to allow for easier access. At first he silently cursed himself for not having thought to bring a bottle of lubricant, but for some reason, his fingers seemed to slide in more easily than he remembered.  
Suzaku had thrown his head back, but did not betray even the slightest hint of pain. Instead he remained relaxed, enjoying the sensation.

'Breathe deep and stay very relaxed…'  
Suzaku closed his eyes, laying back as he allowed Jakotsu's voice to guide and Hiten's touch to instill pleasure. Maybe it wasn't entirely true that he had waited faithfully for his Hiten to return and keep him warm at night… But it couldn't be helped. Performance in bed was just the same as any other kind. It required practice. Hiten was so handsome that he only made Suzaku more nervous, yet the memory of Jakotsu's caring touch made relaxation easier. 'It was for a good cause.' he reasoned. With Jakotsu's help he had finally learned to enjoy, rather than endure sex and hopefully this new, less guilt-inducing, less painful experience would please Hiten. That was most important, after all. 'Oh, I love him so…' his entire being swooned. It was worth it. There was nothing he would not sacrifice for Hiten's sake…

'Okay, calm down,' he reminded himself, 'Don't think. Breathe louder...'

'Not cute,' Hiten decided this as he shoved in the third finger with little reaction from Suzaku. 'Shouldn't this be hurting him?' Maybe it was cruel of him to feel disappointed when his redheaded angel had not tensed up and let out one of those adorable whimpers, but he couldn't help it. While he'd only had the pleasure of sleeping with him thrice, he'd already cued in on Suzaku's more virgin-like responses. He was very sensitive to pain and would sometimes pause to apologize after letting a particularly loud whimper escape those sweet pink lips. Suzaku was so refreshingly innocent, much unlike the naughty schoolgirls Hiten had gotten so used to back home. 'I've always been in love with you,' he'd admitted with that golden locket. Did that not mean Hiten was the one he'd been waiting to sleep with?

'This is stupid,' Hiten abruptly decided, cutting off any further worries of infidelity. It's not like he was some kind of jealous husband. He didn't even know what to call their relationship. Could Suzaku be considered his very own boyfriend? He didn't know. All he knew was that he liked Suzaku very much and wanted to be with him now. Questions of morality and sexuality were of no import. Hiten couldn't have cared less about society's bullshit. Labels were unnecessary. And anyway, if he wanted to see this redhead writhing in pain, that would be simple enough. He'd never yet encountered anyone experienced enough to handle his own decidedly impressive girth without some form of lubricant.

Eager to test this theory, Hiten retracted his fingers and hoisted those porcelain legs right up onto his shoulders, swiftly taking the initial plunge. Sure enough, Suzaku let out a yelp like a wounded puppy, obviously taken by surprise. 'Holy shit, that was hot.' was Hiten's immediate assessment. He recaptured those precious, quivering lips and swallowed Suzaku's ensuing whimpers as he pounded even more deliciously satisfying pain into that docile, shivering body.  
Oh, intoxicating pressure; tight, forcibly claimed heat.

Suzaku shivered with the intensity, desperately wanting to cry out so much louder. But Hiten's kisses would muffle the sound anyway. If the pain hadn't already warranted the shivering, whimpering gasps then his partner's feral, almost growling moans would have set it off instead.  
The redhead kept his eyes tightly closed, but the hot, insistent tears still flowed; unchecked, since Hiten was much too caught up in the moment to notice. And that's when the fear settled in. This situation suddenly seemed too uncontrollable for comfort; stifling, forced intimacy that made it difficult even to breathe. Suzaku had scarcely appreciated just how powerful this lithe, athletic body was until he was faced with the task of coaxing it up off of himself. There was literally no stopping Hiten unless he too desired it and that seemed very unlikely.

And Hiten was just getting started. He'd only just begun to think he could carry this momentum for the entire night when Suzaku's palms pressed up against his chest, applying just the right amount of pressure to imply discomfort. 'Too much,' those fingernails warned, digging into his rippling abs. 'Fuck that,' his body screamed, but Hiten obliged, pausing and backing up so Suzaku could breathe. His smaller, submissive companion apologized, even while the relief swept over him. "I'm sorry," those sweet lips panted, "you just- I mean I was… caught a little off guard."

'Oh, I know,' his sadistic mind laughed, but immediately Hiten regretted that moment of weakness. Suzaku was so much more delicate. Normally he would have been more restrained to avoid hurting or startling him. It wasn't prudent, after all, to injure someone you hoped to seduce. But Hiten couldn't help but treasure the opportunity to kiss away the pain and whisper comfort to those sweet, quivering lips. "It's okay," he whispered soothingly, but Suzaku only seemed to shiver more. He turned away and shoved Hiten back, humiliated. "I promise I don't mean to act like that."

"Act like what?" Hiten absently wondered, trying to ignore the still pleading heat between those gorgeous legs.

"Like you're hurting me…" was Suzaku's almost inaudible reply, "I'm sorry for making noises like that…"

"You've got to be kidding." Hiten scoffed, pinning those stubborn hands out of the way so he could kiss those frowning pink lips. "I made you do that on purpose."

"What?"

"You heard me." Hiten mumbled this against Suzaku's neck and thrust himself deeper, harder, practically moaning with the ensuing gasp of pain. It was difficult to even describe the sounds Suzaku made. That sharp, sweet intake of breath, laced with just a hint of his melodic voice. Surely anyone would only want him more desperately after hearing it…

'Great. I went and fell for a sadist,' Suzaku jokingly pondered, failing again to avoid tensing up with the next thrust. 'Talk about ironic.' Well so much for 'training' with Jakotsu. Reacting to pain was something Suzaku was very good at. He'd always been overly sensitive, to everything; noise, pressure and pain alike. Even his snow white skin tended to bruise more easily than other people's. 'Oh yeah, bruises.'

"Hiten?"

His partner only made a muffled, half-attempt at replying, since Hiten had so firmly fastened his mouth against Suzaku's neck.

"I bruise really easily so-"

'Oh really?' Upon hearing that, Hiten only bit down harder on that sweet-scented neck, ignoring Suzaku's immediate attempts to shove him off again.

"Quit! Grosssss!" The redhead whined, rolling sideways so Hiten was forced to release him.

The older male watched in amusement, allowing Suzaku to escape his grip and hop right down off the bed, in favor of rushing to the mirror. "Hickies are so tacky!" He grumbled, wiping at the very large, shining purple bruise on his neck as if that would make it fade.

"You are so cute…"

Suzaku froze up, suddenly snapped out of his disgusted shock. 'What did he just say? This is cute?' How was that even possible? How could he have put so much effort into pleasing Hiten, only to have all of his attempts rebuffed? The luxurious new house? Nothing. Carefully learning the proper way to receive anal sex? A turn off. And now his spastic, bruise-hating impulses were… cute?

"Hiten…" He couldn't help but grumble, "you have a problem."

"Yeah, I know." That cocky grin was back on his face again and Hiten stretched himself luxuriously on those pink sheets; naked but unabashed. "That's what my dad said when I told him I was coming to America."

"Well he had a point I guess…" Suzaku wandered back over to the bed, trying not to let his eyes wander too obviously over that well-toned, glorious body. "I kind of can't believe you're here."

"Me either," Hiten admitted, not bothering to play off the fact that he was currently ogling his redheaded playmate. There was just something amazing about the way Suzaku's gorgeous hair fell on those perfect porcelain hips… "But I had to come…"

"Why?"

This time Hiten hesitated to answer and his earnest chocolate eyes actually looked away for a moment. 'Because I couldn't stop thinking about you.' Yeah right. As if he could ever say something so embarrassing out loud. "Well I promised I would, didn't I?"

"I guess…"

Suzaku felt a bit put off at being fed an answer like that. Surely Hiten would not have moved to this country just for the sake of keeping a promise he never really made… Again Suzaku's rational mind piped up, scolding him for having gotten so caught up with the joy of seeing him again. That pleading, shameful desire to be pinned beneath that amazing body. He couldn't decide what was worse, the overly enthusiastic way he'd spread his legs or the rude way he'd just cut Hiten off to bitch about hickies…

For some reason Hiten had not called him out on either however. Maybe it didn't even bother him… Pondering this, Suzaku watched Hiten make himself more comfortable beneath the blankets. It was pretty ridiculous to see someone so handsome sandwiched between those big pink comforters. "Sorry I just got up like that," he offered, hoping Hiten was not annoyed at him for literally shoving him off in the middle of what could have been a very enjoyable round of sexplay. 'For him anyway…'

Hiten shook his head, apparently having read Suzaku's mind. "That's fine. Anyway, it's not fair if it just hurts you."

"Yeah?"

Now the timid redhead finally rejoined him on the bed, crawling up under the sheets to snuggle with the partner he could still hardly believe had actually come to live with him.

"Of course," Hiten assured, absently stroking that long, redvelvet hair. "We'll buy lube or whatever when we go out to get the TV. Oh, and I also need a car. Rentals kinda suck…"

"Okay," Suzaku agreed, loving the way Hiten's hands wandered so gently and naturally. It felt so amazing to be back in his arms again… "I'll buy you that if you want."

"No, I can buy it myself," his masculine sweetheart insisted.

"Okay." It was easier just to go along with whatever Hiten said. "But I already have lube."

"What?"

"Yeah, for some reason people are always giving me that stuff. I get it for Christmas and my birthday, especially from Ja-Chan…"

Hiten stared into those naïve green eyes with all of the dubious indignant awe he could muster. "Why didn't you tell me that earlier?"

"Oh, well now you know." Suzaku sat up then and reached over to open the bedside drawer.  
He fetched two fistfuls of the little bottles and carelessly dropped them onto the pillows for Hiten to see. They were all unopened, some with the ribbons still on them and almost all were of various different colors and brands. "See there's like every flavor ever and scented and tingling and all this other stuff. I don't know which one's better or anything though…"

The redhead let out a surprised yelp as Hiten tackled him for the second time tonight. In one fluid motion he'd successfully pinned and positioned that perfect porcelain body beneath his own. He then leaned down to whisper to his oh, so deliciously naïve partner.

"Guess we'll just have to try them all." 

* * *

(AN2: Complete! But this story continues in Not For All The World, just so you know! )


End file.
